La Hija de la Serpiente
by Iran Black
Summary: Una joven de ojos de fuego y voz celestial atormenta los sueños de Harry Potter. Ella dice ser la Hija de La Serpiente... cuya mision es acabar con su vida, pero algo dará la vuelta a la situación.
1. Pesadillas

**CAPITULO 1**

CAPITULO 1

PESADILLAS

-SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

Alguien le retiene en su carrera frenética por llegar a un lugar es Lupin.

No puedes hacer nada Harry

¡ Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, solo ha caído al otro lado del arco!

Es demasiado tarde, Harry

No todavía podemos alcanzarlo

Lupin sigue sin soltarle y Harry lucha contra la fuerza del profesor.

No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.

Esas palabras esas simples palabras le dolían él no quería escucharlas.

No se ha ido! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

No puede volver, Harry no puede volver porque está

NO ESTÁ MUERTO!

Entonces aparecieron de nuevo esos ojos rojos ese canto celestial que parecía llamarlo hacia la muerte mientras esos ojos color sangre continuaban acechándolo desde algún rincón de la sala esa mirada tan penetrante y malvada que hizo que su cicatriz volviera a abrasarle la frente, sin realmente quemarle 

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes y escudriñó en la oscuridad estaba en su habitación, como cada noche. Se cubrió el rostro empapado de sudor con sus manos esperando que horrible sensación de dolor que la cicatriz le producía remitiese.

Otra vez ese odioso sueño- maldijo él, pues cada noche, desde que había llegado a Privet Drive no habían cesado las mismas pesadillas y todas las noches volvía a revivir esa fatídica tarde en la que se había perdido lo que más quería lo que más preciaba a su amigo, a su padrino a Sirius Black.

Harry se solía preguntar a quien pertenecían esos ojos rojos. Muchas veces se decía a si mismo que eran los de Voldemort pero él sabía perfectamente que no era así. Los ojos del Señor Oscuro eran parecidos al de una asquerosa serpiente y la mirada que él tenía que soportar por las noches, esa mirada cargada de odio y maldad, no era la de una serpiente pues eran unos hermosos y cínicos ojos de mujer. Mientras que aquella música era otra cuestión. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podría provenir, ni que podría significar solo sabía que embriagadora, atrayente y demasiado dulce para no ser algo mágico.

Intentó despejar su mente de todos aquellos horribles pensamientos. Lo mejor era dejar su mente en blanco, pero muchas veces no era fácil. El chico volvió a meterse dentro de la pequeña cama que los Dursley reservaban solo para su uso, y cerró los ojos con intención de conciliar de nuevo el sueño aunque aquella mirada sangrienta seguía en su recuerdo.

Señorita- llamó un hombre vestido con una túnica negra como la más oscura de las noches, en una posición de reverencia hacia la joven que permanecía a unos metros alejada de él, dándole la espalda. Ella vestía con una túnica color borgoña de aspecto caro, una capa de terciopelo negro y un pañuelo del mismo color anudado en su cuello. Aquella misteriosa joven, para todos los que vivían en ese castillo, siempre llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello algunos decían que era por la tradición escocesa en la cual se había criado otros que por que de su cuello salían serpientes y otros que era por alguna malformación. Nadie lo sabía con exactitud. Escasas personas le habían mirado a la cara alguna vez y las necesarias habían escuchado su voz, que habían jactado de hermosísima, dulce y atrayente. Se decía que tenía una voz de Sirena.

Que deseas?- preguntó ella con su mágica y perfecta voz.

Tiene una carta, Señorita- dijo el hombre sin mirarle el rostro, mientras le tendía un sobre rojo oscuro cerrado con un sello negro que representaba una calavera, de cuya boca salía una serpiente.

Gracias, puedes irte- dijo ella al coger lo que el hombre le tendía.

Que tenga buena noche, Señorita- se despidió el hombre cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al ver que el sirviente se había marchado, la joven abrió la carta con avidez, por saber su contenido:

_Mi querida niña, tras confesarme tu deseo de involucrarte en el objetivo de la Orden Mortífaga, he estado meditando sobre lo que podrías hacer, sin poner en peligro tu preciosa vida. Asi que tras mucho pensar he decidido darte una responsabilidad muy importante y que ninguna joven de tu edad estaría preparada para hacer pero teniendo en cuenta tu talento se que podrás satisfacer tanto mis deseos como los tuyos: Deberás espirar de muy de cerca todos los movimientos de Potter, tendrás que informarme cada día de lo que sucede a su alrededor de sus emociones, de sus sentimientos de todos lo relacionado con él. Se que hallarás la forma de hacerlo, por lo cual dejo elegir los medios de los que te servirás a tu antojo. Pero eso si, se cuidadosa, Potter tiene muchos y poderosos amigos, aunque claro, nadie superable a ti con excepción tal vez del mismo Potter._

_Espero verte pronto, atentamente:_

_Lord Voldemort._

Ella dobló la carta de nuevo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Por fin tendría su primera misión y tan importante como aquella! Era un verdadero honor.

La joven se sentó en el tocador y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Todos decían que ella era una verdadera hermosura, y que su carácter eran los de una verdadera Reina, mientras que sus poderes eran casi ilimitados todos opinaban que era merecedora de llevar el título de La Hija de La Serpiente.


	2. El sello del Fenix

CAPITULO 2

EL SELLO DEL FENIX

Los ténues rallos del sol, saboteados por las espesas y grisaceas nubes negras que gobernaban en cielo desde que empezó el mes de agosto, luchaban por entrar a través de la ventana de una casa cualquiera, en un barrio nuevo de Londres, exactamente en la calle Privet Dirve. La casa en cuestión pertenecía a la familia Dursley, dueños de un importante y floreciente negocio de taladros, del que el señor Vernon Dursley era presidente. Su flamante y elegante esposa, Petunia Dursley-Evans ya estaba en la cocina, preparando un sustancioso desayuno para deleitar el paladar de su queridisimo y adorado único hijo Dudley Dursley.

Mirándolo desde este punto de vista, la famlia Dursley podía definirse en una palabra: perfecta. Pero si un día cualquiera, como hoy mismo, pasaráis a integraros en su selecta y honrada familia, entonces os dariáis cuenta de que esas personas distaban mucho de la perfección... quizás mucho más que sus vecinos de Privet Drive. Eran arrogantes, y despreciaban lo diferente, mientras que alababan la monotonía y la pulcritud; eran injustos, déspotas y mentirosos... incluso podría decir que llegan a ser unos tiranos. Si, los Dursey dejaban mucho que desear y quizás la única persona que descubrió todo aquello, quien se llevó todas sus maldades, y recibio sus castigos fue un niño, pequeño y asustado de grandes y profundos ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban de sabiduria y poder y con un alborotado pelo negro como el azabache. Ese niño llegó una noche llena de estrellas que le rendían homenaje, una noche que a pesar de la tranquilidad reinante, había sucedido un catástrrofe que afectó de manera sobrenatural al mundo... una noche en la que ese niño, ese bebe de tan solo un año, había perdido lo único que tenía aparte de su vida: sus padres. Los Dursley, sin poder hacer otra cosa, le aceptaron en su casa... ¿ que otra cosa podían hacer sus tíos por su sobrino Harry Potter? Ellos tal vez pensaron que su deber había acabado al acogerle, dandole un lecho y una comida para poder sobrevivir... pero ¿ que puede hacer un niño sin amor? ¿ y sin comprensión? La respuesta es: nada... sobrevivir día tras día... sin esperar nada de la vida.

Pero esta dio un giro radical al recibir una carta que le hablaba de un colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, al conocer a un semigigante llamado Rubeus Hagrid y al descubrir que con una varita mágica él también podía hacer maravillas. En aquel entonces ese bebe ya había crecido y tenía 11 jóvenes e inocentes años. A esa temprana edad descubrió quien era realmente él acudiendo a aquel prestigioso colegio mágico: un héroe... el niño que vivió, que sobrevivió a la maldición prohibida de un temible brujo asesino que pretendía acabar con su corta vida como ya lo había hecho con sus padres. Él, al sobrevivir había librado al mundo mágico de aquel ser despiadado, a aquel brujo corrompido de maldad, aquel que se había hecho llamar Lord Voldemort.

En hogwarts había conseguido lo que en el mundo perfecto de sus malvados tíos no lo había hecho: tener amigos. Conoció a Ronal Weasley, un pelirrojo con sentido del humor, y a Hermione Granger una niña malumorada y sabelotodo, pero de gran corazón. De esta forma, cada vez que tenía que regresar a Privet Drive, Harry Potter se entristecía... pues era volver a un lugar donde nadie le quería... un lugar en el que residían sus peores temores y recuerdos. Y asi, verano tras verano se alejaba del mundo mágico y volvia al mundo muggle para pasar una temporada en la casa de sus tíos, donde nunca había sido bien recibido y por lo tanto ahora tampoco lo era.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry Potter había recibido aquella primera carta de Howgarts, ahora él acababa de cumplir 16 años y pronto comenzaría su 6º curso en el colegio, pero hasta entonces debía permancer alejado de su mundo, recluido en una casa que odiaba.

Y era en aquella ventana, la cual el sol pretendía iluminar, en la que dormía aquel joven tan especial... aquel joven que tenía su destino prefijado.

Su pelo siempre alborotado le caía sobre los párpados cerrados con suavidad, su respiración era tranquila y pausada... diferente a la de anoche, cuando ( como siempre) había sufrido aquella pesadilla, en la que una voz tétricamente perfecta cantaba los acordes de una danza macabra... mientras unos preciosos y malvados ojos color rojo sangre le observavan atentamente... muy atentamente, como un cazador que pretende capturar a su presa. Siempre el mismo sueño... siempre la misma canción... siempre los mismos ojos... siempre la misma voz... siempre en el mismo escenario... siempre con la muerte de EL para atormentar su culpa, la muerte de Black, de su padrino Sirius Black, asesinado dos meses antes.

- Mi señora?- llamó la atención el ama de llaves a la joven que distraidamente miraba por la ventana.

- Pasa, Edith- contestó la chica con su melodiosa y perfecta voz, sin volver el rostro.

- En que puedo ayudarla?

- Me marcho Edith- comenzó a explicar ella- me marcho y no volveré en muchos meses.

- Si, mi señora- dijo la mujer- le preparo el baúl?

- Si. Mete en él toda mi ropa... sin ninguna excepción y cuando digo ropa me refiero a todos los enseres necesarios para mi estancia en Hogwarts.

- Esta bien, se hará como usted mande- respondio cortesmente la anciana mujer- algo más señora?

- Si. haz que este dispuesto para esta noche el coche. Marcharé hacia Londres lo antes posible.

- Se me permitiría saber donde se establecerá hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando empiece el nuevo curso?

- En casa de los Malfoy. Una familia adinerada, amigos de mi padre. El señor Malfoy fue detenido en Junio y enviado a Azkaban, pero la señora Malfoy ha tenido la amabilidad de permitirme alojarme en su casa, expresando mi buena elección elijiendo a su familia como mi protectora temporal.

- Me alegro que este en buenas manos.

- Lo estaré, Edith- dijo ella con firmeza- espero que cumpla con sus deberes con esta casa y la mantenga en condiciones para mi regreso. Sepa que mi querido padre podra presentarse aqui en cualquier momento y se enojara si su residencia esta descuidada.

- Entendido señora. Esta todo listo para su marcha.

- Eso espero. Buenos días, Edith.

- Buenos dias, señora.

En cuanto la anciana ama de llaves abandonó la habitación, la joven muchacha chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se alejó de la ventana. Odiaba tener que ir a casa de unos desconocidos. No le gustaba depender de la gente pero aquella ocasión era especial y haría cualquier cosa por hacer ver a su padre su valía.

Estaba bastante cansada de que él la tratara como una muñeca tan valiosa que no podía ser sacada de su cajita de plástico. Él conocía sus poderes, él la había visto progresar, él sabia que manejaba la magia negra a la perfección, él sabía cual era su procedencia y el su potencial magico.

Con aire apesumbrado se sentó en la silla de su tocador con elegancia y cuidado, dirigó su mirada al espejo y miró su propio rostro que a veces le resultaba desconocido. Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, sus recuerdos simiolvidados volvieron a sacudir su mente y su corazón... haciendola cerrar los ojos, para contener las lágrimas: agua... agua... la espuma salada de unas olas turbulentas... el viento helado chocando embravecidamente contra aquellas serpenteantes costas que durante su tierna infancia había recorrido... y el mar azul verdoso, con sus traiciones y tradiciones... con sus maldad y arrogancia... su mar. Peces bailando a su alrededor... su lecho de algas y su palacio de coral y crístal... y ella, ella... largos cabellos azules verdosos... ondulantes... sedosos... una mirada penetrante y cariñosa del color del sol... un canto melodioso, tierno, maravilloso... el murmullo de la perfección... ella... cantandole al viento sentada en una roca azotada por el turbulento mar de Escocia... ella... ella...

- Mamá... - lloró la joven cubriéndose el rostro con sus delicadas manos- vuelve mamá...

- Harry- llamó la tía Petunia mientras cogía el paraguas- Nos marchamos a Londres. Duddley necesita ropa nueva y debemos ir a las tiendas de marca que el quiere.

- De acuerdo, tía.

- Cuida de hacer tonterias de las tuyas, de acuerdo chico?- exclamó tio Vernon moviendo un dedo cerca de la cara de Harry.

- Si, tío.

- Y no toques mis cosas, Harry!- amenazó Duddley desde el porche.

- No tenía intención de hacerlo- contestó el joven cansinamente, alegrandose por tener un poco de paz.

Y sin decir otra palabra, los muggles cerraron la puerta de golpe y se marcharon en aquel coche de lujo que poseían. Entonces todo quedó en silencio... no se oía absolutamente nada. El chico, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer durante la ausencia de sus tíos era los deberes impuestos por el colegio para no pensar en nada más.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y suavemente, para no despertar a Hedwig, cerró la puerta. Rapidamente sacó su libro de Historia de la magia y comenzó a escribir una redacción sobre la revolución de los gigantes en 1675. Harry se metió tanto en sus deberes que no se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, debido a las excesivas nubes antinaturales que se amontonaban en el cielo... hasta que de pronto un relampago iluminó todo Privet Drive mientras un estruendoso trueno se oía hasta en la lejanía.

Soprendio, Harry, lavantó la vista de su libro y miró por la ventana. Aquel tiempo no era acorde con el mes en que estaban... Agosto. Tenía que estar pasando algo... y fervientemente creía que ese algo era malo.

Se encogió de hombros y encendió la luz de la mesilla dispuesto a concentrarse otra vez en sus estudios, pero un nuevo relámpago se lo impidió haciendole volver la cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventana.

- Qué demonios está pasando aqui?- se preguntó él molesto.

- La oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros, Harry- le contestó una voz a su espalda sobresaltándolo.

Al volverse, el chico supo enseguida quien era y una sonrió, algo que no hacía desde la muerte de EL.

- Lupin!- exclamó- que haces aqui?

- He venido a buscarte- sonrió él- asi que coge tus cosas nos vamos ya.

- Como has entrado?- pregunto Harry curioso, mientras organizaba su baúl.

- Secreto profesional- le respondió mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía que se cerrara dicho baúl- no preguntes... anda, vamos!

- A donde?- inquirió mientras bajaban juntos la escalera, seguidos por la pesada arca.

- A Grimmauld Place...

Harry cayó, y sus ojos se velaron de nuevo... recuerdos! malditos recuerdos!

- Harry... estas bien?

- Odio esa casa- musitó él con rabia- y Sirius también la odiaba.

- Ya lo sé...

- No quiero recordar más, Lupin... no quiero más- susurró el joven conteniendo un torrénte de lágrimas.

- Debes enfrentarte a la realidad.

- La realidad es una mierda- dijo con furia- odio esa casa... en ella sucedió todo... en ella están los recuerdos dolorosos de Sirius... y también los mios.

- Tambien era mi amigo Harry... yo siento la misma pena que tu- respondio Remus duramente- pero debo ser fuerte, y concentrar mis energías en que la muerte de Sirius no haya sido en vano; Lo entiendes?

- Si yo no...

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada- exclamó él mirandole a la cara.

- Mientes. Tengo la culpa de todo... si yo no hubiera ido allí... el ahora estaría en la casa de sus padres... esperándome con los brazos abiertos... él...él ...

- Te diré yo de quien es la verdadera culpa, Harry- susurró con una voz nuevamente suave- de Beatrix Lestrange... y de Lord Voldemort. Ellos tienen la culpa... no tu.

Con un nudo en la gargante y los ojos velados por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, el joven asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Lupin.

- Todo listo, señora.

- Esta bien, Edith.

- Desea algo antes de irse?

- Nada.

- Muy bien, la acompañaré hasta el coche.

El ama de llaves se dio la vuelta con la seguridad de que la joven señora vestida con una túnica azul añil aterciopelada con bordados plateados, cubierta por una larga capa negra del mismo tejido y la capucha que impedía que se vieran la mayoría de sus facciones, la siguía a través de la laberíntica mamsión hasta la puerta de entrada, que estaba abierta de par en par, como recibiendo calurosamente al viento y a la lluvia torrencia tan poco acorde con el tiempo, pero si acorde con los pensamientos de la señora de la casa.

- Que tenga buen viaje, señora- le deseó Edith mientras cerraba la puerta del coche negro.

Ella, de forma de despedida, agitó la mano y esbozó una sonrisa que la anciana pude ver a pesar de la capucha.

- Y que los dioses la acompañen en su misión, mi niña- musitó sabiendo que nadie la oía- que las fuerzas mágicas impidan que se convierta en un ser desalmado como ellos...

Dandose la vuelta, como si se tratase de un fantasma, entro de nuevo en aquella mansión tan tétrica y las puertas se cerraron mágicamente tras ella, chirriando lastimeras.

- Ya hemos llegado- dijo Lupin zarandeando a Harry para despertarlo, tras el largo viaje en coche.

- Mm...

- Vamos- animó Remus mientras salía del coche.

Ante ellos apareció aquella casa... vieja... donde ahora residía el cuartel general de la órden del fénix. La lluvia seguía azotando con fuerza, asique no perdieron ni un instante en correr hacia la puerta y llamar al timbre con insistencia. La señora Weasley les recibió con una triste sonrisa.

- Hola Remus- saludó ella con una voz afligida- Bienvenido Harry.

Con fuerza, le abrazó más largamente de lo normal y al separarse pudo ver en sus ojos huellas de recientes lágrimas.

- Hola Molly.

- Me alegro de verla señora Weasley.

- Si, si... os están esperando en la cocina- dijo ella suspirando- la orden esta completa con vosotros.

- Voy a asistir a una reunión de la órden?- pregunto el chico incrédulo.

- Algo más que eso- respondió Remus mientras caminaban hasta el lugar de la reunión, seguidos por Molly

Al entrar el chico se sorprendió de la gente sentada alrededor de aquella mesa ampliada mágicamente, al igual que la cocina... era mucho más grande de lo que le recordaba. Aquello debía ser obra del mismisimo Albus Dumbledore.

Todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fenix reunidos allí inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo.

- Bienvenidos- saludó una voz que el chico conocia muy bien. Un hombre anciano, pero cuyos ojos azules y penetrantes brillaban de juventud y vitalidad, las daba la bienvenida entendiendo los brazos como abrazandolos desde la distacia. Aquel hombre de larga barba blanca, vestido con una túnica color morada con estrellitas doradas y con gafas de media luna, cuyo rosotro irradiaba de bondad y poder, era el mago más poderoso en el momento y también el más sabio. Era conocido por todos como Albus Dumbledore, miembro de Wizargamont, Mago de primera clase de la orden de Merlin y direcctor de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- confío que no haya habido ningún problema, Remus.

- Ninguno- respondió sonriente, mientras se sentaba en uno de los 7 sitios vacios.

- Excelente. Bueno Harry... sabes porque estas aqui?

- No.

- Pues bien, yo te lo explicaré- dijo Albus mientras se levantaba dirigiendose hacia el chico bajo la atenta mirada de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, entre los que se encontraban Alastor Moody, los 4 Weasley ( Arthur, Molly, Bill y Charlie) Severus Snape, Nynphadora Tonks, Mundungus Flecher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Minerva Mc Gonagal, Rubeus Hagrid... y un hombre extremandamente parecido a Dumbledore; Harry supuso que era Aberforth, el hermano de Albus- mira los sitios vacios... llevan años sin ser ocupados. El año pasado, cuando se volvio a reunir la orden quedaban vacantes 13 sillas... vacantes de las personas asesinadas por órdenes de Lord Voldemort: Marlene Mc Kinnon cuyo lugar ocupó Nynphadora... Los Longbottom... Benjy Fenwick... Edagar Bones donde ahora ves a Severus... Caradoc Dearborn sustituido por Rubeus Hagrid... los hermanos Prewet cuyos luagres ocupan los hermanos Weasley... Hestia ha sustituido a la asesinada Dorcas Meadowes... Kingsley en lugar de Peter Pettigrew... tus padres... Nuestro más ansiado deseo, después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro es ocupar estos lugares que nuestros amigos y compañeros han dejado vacios... aunque todo hay que decirlo: aun siendo sustituidos, jamás les olvidaremos.

- No se que me está queriendo decir con esto, profesor- dijo él atónito.

- No he terminado, Harry- dijo con una sonrisa triste- tras la muerte de Sirius Black quedó un nuevo puesto vacante. Esta silla que ves junto a mi, era su lugar.

- No esta ocupado por nadie- susurró Harry maldiciendo de nuevo el nudo que se le había vuelto a formar en la garganta.

- No- responió el director de forma absoluta- porque tu lo vas a hacer. Tu Harry Potter, ocuparás el lugar de tu padrino... lo que espero que te de fuerza para vengar su muerte, una muerte que no debería haber ocurrido, como las demás... una muerte que te está torturando cada noche... tu tienes el poder para vengarte y yo no te lo voy a impedir, como impedi que supieras toda la verdad sobre lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. Ahora he aprendido mi leccion y te ayudare a derrotar al mal... te ayudare a aliviar tu culpa imerecida... tu dolor... y las heridas que aun siguen sangrando a pesar del tiempo y los años... De esta maneras llevarás la misma marca que Sirius llevaba... como todos los aqui presentes... llevarás el sello del fénix.

N/A: Hola! Bueno, que os ha parecido? - espero que os vaya gustando y que los que empeceis con la historia tengais paciencia y la continueis hasta el final. Espero no decepcionaron

Solo escribo para deciros que me gustaria mucho que los que leyeráis mi ff dejaráis vuestra valiosa opinion en mi libro de visitas - sea buena o mala, acepto alabanzas y tomatazos!

En fin, por ultimo advertiros que quizas entre un capi y otro tarde un poco en actualizar pero supongo que todos aqui tenemos que atender deberes y problemas muggles... x lo que ruego paciencia y comprensión

Muchos besos!

IranBlack


	3. Venganza

CAPITULO 3

VENGANZA

- Señora Malfoy- llamó servicialmente un elfo domestico vestido con una sabana en forma de toga amarillenta.

- Si Dispel?

- La señorita Riddle está aqui- anunció a la señora de la mansión Malfoy- la espera en el salón de invitados.

- Dile que bajo en seguida- respondión con su voz fría y dura- vamos, Dispel! Rápido! A que esperas?

- Enseguida señora Malfoy.

El elfo doméstico cerró la puerta de la habitación de la Señora Narcisa Malfoy, dejándola a esta sumida en sus pensamientos.

Desde la detención de su marido, Lucius Malfoy, su belleza se había ido marchitando poco a poco, consumiendose como una flor sin regar... aunque para la ocasión había querido presentar su mejor aspecto a la Hija del Señor Oscuro. ¿ Cómo sería? Él siempre la había guarado como mucho celo. Nunca se supo el nombre, ni la edad, ni el color de su cabello... nada! Corrían rumores acerca de su procedencia, de una madre deshonrosa a la causa de Lord Voldemort pero ella no lo creía posible. Ella no blasfemaba contra su señor.

Se miró por última vez al espejó, retocó su maquillaje perfecto, observó su elegante peinado y se alisó sin ser necesario su túnica color borgoña, de una tela de aspeco caro.

Suspirando e irguiendo su porte magestuosa se levantó de la silla del tocador y con pasos cortos pero apresurados salió de su habitación en dirección de la planta baja donde la invitada la esperaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta y buscó a la joven con avidez, para observar el secreto de su aspecto, quedó desolada y frustrada. Había venido preparada. La capucha impedía a Narcisa ver bien los rasgos de la joven dama, pero por lo que acertó a otear pensó que debía ser muy hermosa.

Con una sonrisa de bienvenida y recuperando su porte, cruzó la sala y abrazó a la joven que tan fríamente la esperaba en la otra punta de la estancia.

- Se bienvenida a la Mansion de los Malfoy, señorita Riddle- dijo Mrs Malfoy- nos alegramos de tenerla con nosotros.

- Gracias a usted por recibirme en su casa.

- No es ninguna molestia, creame- explicó ella, maravillandose ante el melodioso y fascinante timbre de su voz- nos gusta tener invitados... sobre todo desde... desde que Lucius se fue.

- No se preocupe por él, Señora Malfoy- replicó la joven- mi padre sacará a Mr Malfoy de Azkaban y será recompensado.

- Es mi deseo más ferviente, creame.

Riddle asintió con la cabeza encapuchada, y un incómodo dilencio sacudio la salita.

- Le gustaría conocer a mi hijo Draco? -preguntó ella, intentando romper el hielo.

- No sabía que tuvieran un hijo- respondió ella secamente.

- Si... mi querido Draco. Espere aqui un segundo...

Narcisa se levanto y se acercó a la puerta de la salita, donde Dispel aguardaba alguna orden de su ama.

- Corre y vete a llamar a Draco. Dile que baje en seguida!

- Si, señora.

Mrs Malfoy volvió a entrar al salón bajo la fría mirada de la joven Riddle, oculta bajo la capucha negra.

- Señorita Riddle... quiere que llame a un elfo doméstico para que se ocupe de su capa?- preguntó Narcisa dudosa.

- No se moleste.

- No tiene calor?

- No señora, estoy perfectamente, si no le importa me gustaría irme a mi habitación en seguida... el viaje desde escocia ha sido muy largo y estoy bastante cansada.

- Es comprensible- dijo la mujer comprensiva- en cuanto llegue mi hijo Draco le diré que le acompañe.

- Gracias Mrs Malfoy.

- Es todo un placer- contestó mientras a su vez entraba a la sala un chico de 16 años de edad, de cabellos rubios platinos que le caían atractivamente sobre el rostro pálido y arrogante de un arístocrata mago. Sus ojos grises brillaban de soberbia y parecían una coraza de hierro. Esos ojos hacían que la joven tuviera un escalofrío... Draco Malfoy era un ser malvado... un joven que pronto sería instruido para formar parte del selecto grupo de los mortífagos... al igual que ella- Draco! Ven, acércate... quiero presentarte a la Señorita Riddle.

- Encantado de conocerla- dijo él inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- El gusto es mio, Señor Malfoy- respondió con su voz fría y fatidicamente melodiosa.

- Hijo, lleva a la señorita Riddle a su habitación.

- Si Madre- contestó el chico dandose la vuelta mientras se concienciaba que la joven y misteriosa invitada le seguia.

Salieron del salón, para alivio de la joven Riddle y recorrieron los largos pasillos de la antigua mansión hasta llegar a una puerta entre abierta.

- Aqui es- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de par en par, mientras se apoyaba en el marco y miraba a la deconocida con curiosidad- con que la hija del Señor Oscuro, Ehh? Que se siente al tener un padre todo poderoso?

- Que que se siente?- repitió ella con dureza- Siento el poder de ser capaz de coser una boca con un solo movimiento de mi mano, para hacer callar a los curiosos que meten sus narices donde nadie les llama.

Al principio Malfoy se sintió sorprendido pero después comenzó a reirse ante la estupefacción de la chica.

- Que sentido del humos más macabro!- rio él- me gusta! Creo que tu yo yo podemos llegar a ser amigos, o por lo menos intentarlo.

- Yo no tengo amigos.

- Yo tampoco.

- Entonces a que viene tanta tonteria?

- No he conocido nunca una chica mortífaga y me intrigas... ademas, en cierta manera nos parecemos.

- Yo no soy mortífaga y tampoco me parezco a nadie, y menos a ti- dijo ella bruscamente finalizando la conversación.

- Tal vez no lo seas aún... pero lo seras. Quieres que él se sienta orgulloso de ti... yo también quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi, sabes? Por eso hago lo que me manda... no porque me sienta realmente inclinado a las causas del Señor Oscuro.

- Sabes con quien estas hablando?

- Naturalmente. Con su hija, que ademas de tener una voz hermosa como ninguna, es una maleducada ya que impide que la gente que le da un techo para dormir vea su rostro.

- Podrías ser castigado por tu descaro.

- Tal vez.

- Eres insoportable, alguien te lo habia dicho.

- Mucha gente...- rio él alegrandose de ver dibujarse una sorisa en el rostro de la chica- cual es tu nombre?

- Riddle.

- Me refiero a tu nombre de pila! Realmente pretendes oh! gran señora de la oscuridad que la llame Señorita Riddle?

- Deberías hacerlo

- Debería, pero no lo hare... asi que ten la amabiliadad de decirme tu nombre.

- Nadie sabe mi nombre. Solo mi padre ¿ Porque tendria que decirtelo a ti?

- Quizás por que he sido la unica persona que me he atrevido a preguntartelo?

- Otras personas tb se lo preguntan.

- Pero nadie te lo hace a la cara, verdad?

Entonces ella rio, como hacía años que no lo hacia... rio hasta que las lágrimas le salieron por los ojos. Secandolas recobró la compostura y dijo:

- Mi nombre viene del tiempo donde la magia griega reinaba en ambos mundos... mi nombre es la venganza de los dioses y siginifica la hija de la noche. Mi nombre representa la ira de los dioses contra la soberbia y la altivez; portadora de la buena o mala fortuna de los mortales.

Y mientras decía eso, alzó las manos, y se bajó la capucha dejando que Draco mirara directamente su rostro la la luz de las velas que titilaban suavemente. Él abrió la boca estupefacto y algo le impidió pronunciar palabra alguna... la miro una y otra vez... cada rincon de su rostro... cada mechón de su cabello que caía por sus hombros y entonces comprendio porque tanto misterio...

- Nadie escapa a mi poder, Draco... nadie- susurró ella volviendose a ponerse la capucha mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta ante las narices de un Draco atontado.

- Voy a formar parte de la orden?- preguntó el joven estupefacto.

- Exacto- confirmó Remus con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en su amable y bondadoso rostro.

- Pero... - Harry sin encontrar ninguna palabra para el momento, calló. Alzó la mirada cargada de poder encendido y alegría detenida y se encaró con todos los presentes- Gracias.

- No hay por que darlas- dijo de pronto Hagrid- siendo justos, creo que mereces estar aqui.

- Pero eso si Potter- comentó Minerva Mc Gonagall- debes entrenar, y estudiar la magia como nunca.

- No podrás bajar la guardia- colaboró Tonks- nunca.

- No deberás permitirte fallos... porque ellos acarrearían... más muertes- finalizó Severus Snape.

- Lo sé.

- Bien Harry, esta todo listo...- dijo Albus- ahora, Arthur por favor, trae a esos dos jóvenes precoces.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de el joven mago Mr Weasley se levantó de su silla y en silencio pero con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción salio de la cocina momentos despues, seguidos de dos radiantes George y Fred Weasley.

- Hombre Harry!- saludó Fred al verle.

- Nos imaginamos que estarías aqui- sonrió george.

- A él también le inician?

- Pues claro, Fred!- explicó George dando un codazo a su hermano- que crees que haría si no aqui? Hacer la cena?

- Mr Weasley lleva razón... Hoy seréis tres los iniciados a la Orden del Fénix- comenzó Albus ante la escrutadora mirada de todos los presentes- asi pués, acercaros... sin miedo, porque ahora ya no podrá existir el miedo para vosotros... nunca más. Lord Voldemort percibe el miedo, utiliza el miedo... mata con miedo... Fred, Mr Weasley, acercate muchacho.

- Si, señor.

- Por qué quieres unirte a la Orden del Fenix?- pregunto el anciano mago bajo su azulona mirada excrutadora.

- No lo sé, Mr Dumbledore... aunque se perfectamente que no es un capricho mio. Deseo ayudar al mundo muggle... y al mundo mágico. Supongo que aborrezco a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y a todos los mortífagos en general por su... por sus pocos escrupulos. No entiendo la muerte, pero estoy pegado a la vida... aun asi la arriesgo para vencer a ese brujo que desea dominar lo indominable... ese ser sin alma que intenta doblegarnos a todos bajo su poder.

- Hijo, espero que no fracases en tu intento de ayudar a la Orden.

- No lo hare, Mr Dumbledore.

- Asi que deseas formar parte de nuestra organizacion, por tu voluntad propia y prometes lealtad a todos los aqui presentes?

- Si.- dijo Fred con voz firme y sin dudar.

- Que asi sea- exclamó Dumbledore alzando la varita- fenix venedictum!

Un haz de luz dorada y anaranjada rojiza envolivió el hombro izquierdo del joven gemelo Weasley, que sorprendido vio como esa parte de su túnica se desgarraba y se grababa dolorosamente la figura de una fénix bellísimo alzando las alas para volar. En la piel del muchacho quedaron patentes los cálidos colores del magnifico ave... la orgullosa porte de aquel ser magico.

- George.

- Supongo que me hara la misma pregunta que a mi hermano- dijo ante la mirada del director.

- Asi es.

- Esta bien, se lo dire... deseo unirme a la orden del fenix no por motivos tan morales como los de Fred. Yo tan solo quiero ser útil, ayudar, me entiende? No se si será buena idea... si me convertiré en un héroe o me mataran... pero creo que no soportaría ver como mis seres queridos mueren mientras yo disfruto de una realidad que ellos intentan salvar.

Albus asintio con la cabeza.

- Deseo que nunca tengas que presenciar la muerte de ninguno de tus seres queridos, muchacho- dijo con suavidad- Fenix Venedictum!

Esta vez el haz del hechizo fue directo a un lugar remoto y escondido: detras de la oreja... donde, al igual que su hermano Fred, se quedó grabado con dolor el mismo ser magico, pero en mucho menor tamaño... aunque su forma, su explendor, su brillo y su vida eran las mismas.

Satisfecho, George sonrio a Albus y dejo sitio a Harry.

- Bueno, Harry... y tu? Por que deseas unirte a la Orden del Fenix?

Los labios del joven mago permanecieron inalterables durantes unos instantes, hasta que momentos despues y con una dureza incalculable... y un sentimiento de gran tristeza, dijo:

- Venganza.

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó de la sala hasta que Tonks susurro repitiendo:

- Venganza...

- Venganza!- exclamó Ojoloco.

- SI! Venganza!- corroboró Hagrid levantandose.

- Venganza!- chillaron los Weasley.

- Venganza!- asintió Severus con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en el rostro.

- Eso es!- bramó Remus con una gran sonrisa golpeando con el puño la mesa- venganza!

- Por ellos... por todos- continuo Harry impasible.

Albus sonrió con tristeza, aunque con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

- Fenix Venedictum!

El rayo dorado con motas anaranjadas rojidas golpeó a Harry en su ancha espalda, y en ese lugar la túnica se desgarró con fuerza... y en la joven y blanca, pero ejercitada piel, apareció grabado un gran fenix, de la mismas caracteristicas que los anteriores... con la misma vida, el mismo brillo, los mismos colores... a excepción de algo que solo una persona percibio, Remus: aquel ave fenix tenia una serpiente enroscada a la pata.

N/A: Holaa! Aqui esta el capitulo tres! - espero que os haya gustado y que no sea muy muermo . 

En fin, cualquier cosa que querais sugerir, cualquier comentario... podeis escribirme un e-mail a - pero eso si! todos los que leais el ff, por favor dejen rewiers! Deseo leer todos vuestros comentarios!

Mil besos:

IranBlack


	4. Némesis Mc Sea

CAPITULO 4

NÉMESIS MC SEA

- Harry! Harry! -exclamó Hermione- coge un compartimento vacio para cuando Ron y yo volvamos del de los prefectos!

- De acuerdo.

- Oye Harry- dijo Ron sonriendo a su mejor amigo- si te encuentras con Malfoy... no la lies.

- No te preocupes- dijo Harry cansinamente.

- Hasta luego-dijeron los dos mientras se dirigian al compartimento de los prefectos.

Suspirando, Harry dio media vuelta, cargó su baúl y empezó a buscar un lugar vacío, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en esas ultimas semanas.

FLASH BACK

- Ahora sois miembros de esta orden y debeis ateneros a la consecuencias- dijo Minerva con sus ojos severos.

- No lo sabrán ninguno de vuestros amigos- corraboró Tonks.

- Sin excepcion- finalizó Remus.

- Debeis saber que durante el curso de Hogwarts seréis convocados para asistir a las ruiniones... y cualquier información que poseais debeis pasarla a la Orden, comprendido?- aclaró Kinsley.

- No confiéis en nadie... absolutamente en nadie- dijo Hestia con apresion en los ojos.

- Seréis entrenados... vosotros dos, Weasleys, aqui... mientras que el señor Potter lo hara en el castillo- explicó Severus- yo me encargare de esa instrucción.

- Usted?- pregunto atónito Harry.

- Tienes algun problema con eso, Potter?

- Ninguno, profesor.

- Estupendo.

- Entonces todo entendido?- pregunto Albus mirando interrogante a los 3 jovenes magos- nada de revelar vuestra identidad de miembros de la Orden, a nadie. Nada de mostrar el sello del fenix, comprendido? Nada de dejar sospechas... nada de actuar con imprudencia.

- Lo hemos entendido, Albus- dijo George muy serio.

- Bueno... entonces ahora tenemos que comunicaros lo que sabemos acerca del próximo ataque de Lord Voldemort- comenzó Mr Dumbledore- estamos totalmente seguros que intentará matarte de nuevo, Harry... ahora ya no puede conseguir la profecia... ya que Neville Longbotton la destruyó... pero tenemos conciencia de que tiene un arma que nosotros desconocemos... por lo tanto es imposible luchar contra algo que se desconoce.

- Es comprensible- dijo Fred.

- Harry, quiero que tengas cuidado.

- Lo tendre.

- Voldemort quiere acabar con lo que empezo hace quince años, Harry- dijo Lupin- y nadie le hara cambiar de opinion.

- Se cuidarme de mi mismo- dijo este sonridendo para hacerles comprender que nada tenian que temer.

- Eso lo sabemos... pero como ya te he dicho, él tiene un arma... por lo que sabemos, muy peligrosa... terriblemente mortal. Si la usara... quizas llegase el final para todos nosotros.

- O quizás se vuelva contra él, no?

- Puede ser... pero estate atento, chico. Cualquier cosa que sientas, que percibas, que notes o que te enteres... debes comunicarnosla...

- No dude en que lo hare.

- Confiamos en ti.

- Lo se

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Es que no habra en todo el tren un solo compartimento libre?- se quejo el chico malumorado, llegando al final del transporte mágico.

Pero, al llegar al último, una sonrisa se ensancho en su cara al ver que uno si que estaba totalmente libre... o quizás no. Al abrir la puerta corrediza vio a la unica ocupante del compartimento y Harry se quedo atónito mirandola... como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto una chica.

Ella estaba dormida, pero era increible el poder que aun asi, emanaba su cuerpo. Su rostro pálido, como esculpido en el frío marmol, era de tal hermosura que ha cualquiera podia quitarle el aliento. Sus finas cejas oscuras enmarcaban graciosamente sus grandes ojos cerrados y su nariz pequeña y graciosa rozaba la perfección. Sus labios suavemente apretados, uno contra el otro, harían perder la cordura a más de uno.

Un larguisimo pelo negro, tan negro como la mas oscura de las noches, ligeramente ondulado, le enmarcaba su ovalado rostro apoyado contra la ventana, cayendo hacia su regazo como aterciopeladas cascadas de color azabache.

Una túnica verde apagado de un tejido de aspecto suave le cubría su fragil y menudo, pero ya bien formado cuerpo y una capa negra la refugiaba del frío.

Harry se detuvo en el cuello de la chica desconocida al contemplar un pañuelo finamente trabajado, color carbón con hebras plateadas, que rodeaba su garganta como acariciandola.

Se pregunto como se llamaría y que hacía alli. Él estaba completamente seguro de no haberla visto antes y era evidente que no era una alumna de primer curso... intercambio tal vez?

Reaccionando, colocó su baul en su sitio, junto con la juala de Hedwich, quien dormia profundamente, y se sento frente a la joven desconocida.

Paso el tiempo... imperturbablemente... el ruido de los estudiantes no llegaba hasta alli, la chica no se despertaba y sus amigos aun no habian aparecido. Desesperadamente aburrido opto por dormir.

El ruido de un trueno le desperto de sus sueños sin sueños.. abrio los ojos perezosamente y cuan fue su sorpresa al descubir que la joven misteriosa ya estaba despierta.

- Ya era hora- dijo ella malhumorada, sin levantar la vista de un grueso libro de tapa de cuero- llevas dos horas dormido. La señora de la comida ha pasado, y me he tomado la libertad de cogerte un par de cosas- señalo a la bandeja que habia junto a Harry, llena de cosas apetitosas- pense que tal vez tuvieras hambre al despertar.

- Ah... pues gracias. Has supuesto bien, ahora me muero de hambre.

- No hace falta que me devuelvas el dinero- comento dejando el dinero de un lado y mirandole a los ojos, mostrando una agradable sonrisa- soy Nemesis Mc Sea.

- Harry Potter- se presento.

- Oh vaya... Potter, el famoso Potter. Encantada.

- Lo mismo digo.

- No sabia que estudiaras en Howgarts- comento ella suavizando la voz- en que curso estas?

- Voy a comenzar 6º .

- Oh vaya! Creo que estaremos en el mismo grado, Harry- dijo contenta- dada mi edad es donde me corresponde.

- Vienes de otro colegio?

- No exactamente...- dijo ella poco convencida

- Entonces?- pregunto interrogante.

- Mis... padres me han enseñado todos los conocimientos que sé, que no son pocos- excplico orgullosa, pero a la vez timidamente- le escribi a Mr dumbledore y me dijo que no habria problema con mi admisión... el sombrero selecionador elegiria mi casa y mi curso segun el estado de madurez intelectual de mi mente.

- Piensas ya en que casa te gustaria estar?

- No me lo habia planteado...- dijo dudosa- tampoco se entre cuales puedo optar.

- Pues mira, te explicaré... esta Hufflepuff, fundada por Helga Hufflepuff, donde van los sinceros y buenos de corazón; Rawenclaw, de Rowena Rawenclaw, en la que viven los inteligentes y de gran sabiduria; Gryffindor, fundada por Godric Griffindor, cuyos residentes son valientes, nobles y leales; por ultimo está Slytherin, de Salazar Slytherin, donde van a parar ambiciosos y de oscura alma... no te la aconsejo.

- Vaya vaya... son todas tentadoras, de dificil decision.

- Bueno, no se puede tener todo, pero no te preocupes, no eres tu quien elige, sino el sombrero... el escruta tu mente, la abre sin que puedas impedirlo y descubre como eres, y por tanto cual es la casa mas indicada para ti.

- Ya... claro... si, te abre la mente... vaya- se rio nerviosa- y bueno! dejame adivinar en que casa estas tu!

- Intentalo.

- Mmmm... la de los valientes y leales Gryffindors, verdad?

- Muy lista- dijo el sonriendo.

- Lo se- contesto riendo con sus ojos grandes del color del carbon- oye Potter... espero estar en tu casa. Creo que asi no me sentire muy sola... eres mi primer amigo, sabes?

- Me siento halagado- bromeo

- Lo digo en serio! Yo... no soy muy buena haciendo amistades, asi que me alegro de ya haber conseguido una... me siento mas... segura.

- Bueno, eso es comprensible... pero no te preocupes. Estes en la casa o curso que estes, podemos ser amigos- comento él- yo tampoco tengo muchos... aunque enemigos no me faltan.

- Si, algo se.

- Y quien no?- pregunto ironicamente.

- Bueno... debes estar orgulloso de ser famoso, no?

- A costa de que? De la muerte de mis padres?- dijo con tono angustiado- siento decepcionarte pero prefiero ser mil veces una persona totalmente vulgar y tener aun conmigo a mis padres, que ser mundialmente famoso y vivir con un gran peso sobre mis hombros.

- Peso? Que peso puedes llevar tu?- pregunto ella burlona.

- El de la muerte, muerte, muerte... siempre la muerte rodeandome... la aborrezco, sin embargo parece que nunca va a abandonarme.

- Seguramente en tu vida habra habido momentos felices- aseguro ella con tristeza.

- Si, claro...

- Entonces, vive de ellas.

- Vivir de ellas?

- Claro- dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza- cada momento feliz de tu vida puede parecer efimero... pero ese pequeño y maravilloso suceso, mas otro mas otro mas otro hacen surgir un monton de cosas buenas con las que apoyarse en la vida. De nada sirve vivir atormentandose, solo es una perdida de tiempo ya que la funcion de la vida es vivirla, no convertirla en un camino angustioso y amargo hacia el final... hacia la muerte, comprendes? Siempre hay algo dentro de nosotros que nos hace sobrevivir... dar un paso tras otro, ayudandonos a levantarnos cuando caemos... aunque a veces para encontrar ese algo hay que buscar muy adentro.

- Quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Harry asombrado.

- Mi madre- respondio Nemesis con tristeza y timidez.

- Una mujer muy sabia, verdad?

- Si- suspiro- realemente lo era.

- Oh... vaya lo siento... yo no sabia que...- tartamudeo al comprender que la madre de Nemesis debia de haber muerto- perdona, no sabia.

- No tiene importancia. Ella lo era todo, sabes? todo... para mi. Pero la mataron.

- Qui...

- Si no te importa, no quiero hablar de ello.

- Oh si, claro. Te entiendo.

- Se que me entiendes, tu tambien has perdido a tu familia.

El silencio se adueño del compartimento y los dos jovenes, atónitos tras una conversación tan poco comun para dos casi desconocidos, desviaron sus miradas hacia el gran ventanal, viendo pasar el mismo paisaje.

Al de un rato, Nemesis dijo:

- Tengo miedo de llegar alli.

- Alli no hay por que tener miedo- dijo el mientras miraba por la ventana.

- A veces nuestros miedos surgen ante lo desconocido.

- Me conoces a mi.

- Si, tienes razon...- asintio ella- Harry...

- Dime- contesto sorprendido pues era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

- Tu me protegeras de mi miedo?

- Claro... no temas.

- Y... dejarás que yo te ayude a superar los tuyos?

Él la miro sorprendido.

- Tu rostro es una mascara que oculta muy bien la verdad de lo que sientes, de tu sufrimiento... pero mis ojos pueden ver atraves de esa mascara- susurró tiernamente- Te dejarás ayudar por mi?

Anonadado pero comprensivo asintió con la cabeza, y dejo paso de nuevo a un silencio, pero esta vez no era tenso... era... diferente.

N/A: Hola a tods! Me alegro que os vaya gustando el ff … los mensajes que me habeis dejado me han hecho mucha ilusión - , os lo agradezco mucho.

JazelBlack, te contestaría todas esas preguntas… pero no creo que quieras que te estropee la intriga de la historia o.oU. Ah… y no he dicho el nombre de la Hija de Lord Voldemort… por que no se puede saber, por lo menos hasta dentro de unos cuantos capitulos.

En fin, os dejo! - Nos vemos en el proximo capi!


	5. La profecía del sombrero seleccionador

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA PROFECIA DEL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR**

- Hola Harry sentimos la tardanza!- saludó Hermione al entrar.

- Buenas Ha...- Ron no pudo terminar su frase al quedarse contemplando totalmente a la joven bruja que estaba en el compartimento, Némesis Mc Sea.

- Ron, Hermione- dijo el chico levantándose- mirad! os presento a Némesis Mc Sea.

- Encantada- saludó la joven Gryffindor aunque, según le pareció a Harry, bastante fríamente.

- Lo mismo digo, Némesis- corraboró el pelirrojo recuperando su compostura aunque su rostro aun revelaba algo de rubor.

- Me alegro de conoceros- sonrió ella.

- Némesis es nueva aquí, aunque según su edad debería ir a nuestro curso- aclaró Harry.

- Mr Dumbledore te dejo ingresar en la escuela a pesar de tu edad tan avanzada?- preguntó Hermione.

- Si... me dijo que sería el sombrero quien evaluaría mi capacidad y de esta forma además de mandarme a una casa determinada, establecería el curso más adecuado para mi.

- Pero... sabes algo de magia?

- Claro que se- exclamó la joven ofendida- desde pequeña me han enseñado muy bien.

- En alguna escuela? La de Baubattons, tal vez? O Dumstrang?

- No, en ninguna de esas. Mis padres fueron mis profesores. Donde yo vivo no hay escuelas de magia y hechicería- dijo Némesis con tono duro.

- Oh vaya... y donde vives?- pregunto con rentintín.

- En la costa norte de Escocia.

- Ah claro- se burló Hermione- allí prácticamente no llega la civilización...

- Tienes un concepto equivocado de esa zona de Escocia- susurró la chica con un tono helador que a Harry le hizo ponerse la carne de gallina.

- Si claro.

- Bueno, bueno! basta ya!- gruñó Ron- Hermione, estas siendo muy grosera, lo sabias?

- Ahora te pones de parte de ella! Lo que me faltaba!

Diciendo esto se levanto, dio un portazo y se fue.

- Que escreguto le ha picado?- pregunto Ron- ahora si que yo no le he hecho nada!

- Ha sido culpa mía- dijo Némesis- quizás sea un poco brusca.

- No, no... no pienses eso. Lo que pasa que Hermione... es algo irascible.

Némesis sonrió para si.

- Cuando lleguemos al colegio le pediré perdón. No quiero empezar con mal pie.

* * *

- Los de primer curso! Por aquí por favor! Primero!- la voz del guardabosques y profesor de C.C.M rugió por encima del conjunto de las voces de los jóvenes alumnos que empezaban un año más el colegio- Seguidme por favor.

- Debes ir, Némesis- le informó Ron.

- A donde me llevará?- pregunto ella medio asustada, mientras se ponía la capucha negra para protegerse del viento y de la lluvia.

- Al colegio, pero a través del lago.

- Me esperaréis?

- Estaremos en el gran comedor- la tranquilizó él.

- Corre! Hagrid se irá sin ti!- le animó Ron.

- Luego nos vemos!- se despidió ella, desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre.

Mientras los dos jóvenes, se dirigieron a coger una de las diligencias tiradas por esos seres que tan solo algunos podían ver.

- Chicos!- les llamó Hermione- corred! Llegaremos tarde.

Ellos se apresuraron para cubrirse de la helada lluvia, y pronto estuvieron a cubierto.

- Que Hermione? Ya estas sosegada?

- A que te refieres?- pregunto ella indiferente mirando al pelirrojo.

- A tu comportamiento de antes.

- Ah... de eso quería hablaros...-musito ella mirándolos a ambos- no me gusta esa Mc Sea.

- Si no la conoces, te aseguro que es una chica encantadora.

- Tal vez...- dijo ella mientras se apretaba en puente de la nariz y se apoyaba contra el respaldo de su asiento- no se... es un presentimiento! Es como si algo de ella... fuera... no se.

- Mejor que no sepas. Deja a un lado tus presentimientos, Hermione!- dijo Ron seriamente- ella es una chica normal, algo asustada porque tiene 16 años y debe empezar en un colegio nuevo donde no conoce a nadie.

- Ya...

- Hermione... - comenzó Harry- En cierto modo tienes razon... ella es extraña, no te lo niego. Pero creo saber el porque.

- Ah si? Sorpréndeme- dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con los ojales de su abrigo.

- Mataron a su madre. Ella me lo dijo... aunque no quiso hablar más de eso.

- Oh... no sabía- musito Hermione algo avergonzada.

- Quizás sea ese el motivo de que veas algo oscuro en ella... si te das cuenta yo también tengo una vida oscura y no soy mortífago ni un asesino.

Ella sonrió.

- Tienes razón, Harry- se disculpo suspirando- creo que lo mejor seria que me disculpara.

- Es lo mismo que dijo ella- sonrió Ron regocijándose de la batalla perdida de Hermione.

- Ya llegamos- informo Harry.

Los tres amigos abrieron la portozuela y salieron del mágico transporte, para después correr hacia el hall, donde Peeves les esperaba con una gran bola de barro húmedo, que con tan mala intención, arrojo contra la pulcrísima túnica negra escolar de Hermione.

- Ohhhhhh!- se enfureció ella de rabia- Maldito Peeves!

- Laralalala! La niña Granger se mancho... laralalala! la niña granger roja se quedo... laralalala al ver que alguien la miro... laralalala y mil veces ella maldijo... laralalala al comprobar que era su amado marchito! - canturreó el poltergeist desde los aires, lanzando una pedorreta.

- Limpenus inauri!- exclamó Ron riéndose a carcajadas de ella.

Hermione, al verle burlándose le pego una bofetada ante la sorpresa del chico y la risa de Harry.

- A que ha venido eso?- pregunto enfadado.

- Por reírte de mi!- dijo ella con los brazos en jarras.

- Encima que te limpio la túnica con mi buena intención de ayudarte...- exclamo él.

La expresión de la gryffindor se suavizó y se acerco al rostro del pelirrojo y le beso en la mejilla.

- Esto por ser un caballero.

- Hombre, gracias- dijo el radiante.

- Bueno que? Vamos? la ceremonia va a comenzar!- exclamó Harry.

- Si, si... vamos!

Junto a los demás estudiantes entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la Mesa Gryffindor, mirando con hombre los platos de oro vacíos... esperando ansiosos que la ceremonia empezase, para dar paso al banquete de bienvenida. De pronto, los alumnos de primero entraron en la sala con paso inseguro y caras asustadas, empapadas por la lluvia. Al final de la fila, Harry vio a Némesis con una actitud fría, distante... extraña... pero a la vez terriblemente hermosa, esperando que llegase su turno. Segundos después, Minerva entro con el sombrero seleccionador y el taburete de siempre y los dejo en el sitio de todos los años. El silencio se adueño del lugar.

- Que comience la selección!- exclamo Albus.

- Thea Beckman!

Una niñita de cabello lleno de tirabuzones pelirrojos, de preciosos ojos azules y carita de ensueño, avanzo con paso inseguro hacia el sombrero. Se sentó y se lo puso.

- Gryffindor!

Los aplausos atronadores llenaron el comedor para recibir a la pequeña Thea.

- Jack Bennet!

- Slytherin!

- Hester Burton!

- Slytherin!

- Guillian Cross!

- Hufflepuff!

- Berlie Doherty!

- Rawenclaw!

- Wener J. Egli!

- Hufflepuff

- Sissi Flegel

- Slytherin!

- Willi Fährmann!

- Rawenclaw!

- Dennis Hamley

- Hufflepuff

- Que pasa este año?- susurró Seasmus- solo vamos un Gryffindor!

- Tres Slytherins... tres Hufflepuffs... dos Rawenclaw... mirad! ahi va otro a Slytherin- dijo Hermione.

- Draco esta entusiasmado con tantos nuevos integrantes- dijo Parvaty con asco.

- Draco y todos los mrotífagos!- masculló Neville con rabia.

- Gemma Lienas!

- Slytherin!

- Mirad... los profesores parecen alarmados- comento Lavender.

- Menos Snape!- gruño Ron- si os fijáis... tiene un rictus, como de amago sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Alysa Ladanova!

- Gryffindor!

- Ya era hora!- exclamo Harry mientras aplaudía juntos a los demás Gryffindors.

- Nicole Meister!

- Rawenclaw!

- Se han saltado a Némesis- comento Ron extrañado.

- Quizás la dejen para la última- dijo Hermione.

- Andy Tricker!

- Rawenclaw!

- Angela Vallvey!

- Gryffindor!

- Robert Westall!

- Hufflepuff

- Nemesis Mc Sea!

Harry se dio la vuelta, al igual que medio colegio, para mirar a la chica que avanzaba... la verdad es que la admirada, en tan poco tiempo... y estaba llegando a admirarla. No venia su miedo. Ni siquiera lo mas mínimo. Pero él sabia que lo tenia, a pesar de esa actitud fría, distante, soberbia. Con paso aristocrático avanzo hacia el taburete y se sentó, poniéndose el andrajoso sombrero en la cabeza.

- Vaya, vaya... pero que tenemos aquí! Un reto, si señor... un gran reto. Dividida esta tu alma niña... entre la nobleza y la ambición. Que escoger? Gran pregunta... y difícil de contestar. Eres poderosa... sangre real posees, de grandes magos y dioses, pero si no aprendes a diferenciar entre el bien y el mal tu poder corromperá tu alma... queda poco... tu corazón prácticamente negro es... ¿ la muerte es la causa¿Tu madre, no es así? Aprende a llorar, vuelve a sentir... en un muerto te has convertido. Di basta. Rebélate... tú tienes el poder... y yo te daré la oportunidad: GRYFFINDOR!

Los aplausos de la mesa de los leones sonaron con fuerza y perseverancia, haciendo sonreír a la joven, cuando estaba a punto de llorar y enfurecer por las palabras del sombrero...

Qué sabrá él?... todo- se dijo-

- Me alegro que estés con nosotros, Némesis.

- Yo también me alegro.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más, un viento helado salido de la nada apagó casi todas las velas del Gran Comedor y un susurro de 3 voces mezcladas se comenzó a escuchar. Pocos se dieron cuenta que venia del sombrero seleccionador hasta que los susurros se convirtieron en gritos, de lenguas extrañas que nadie conocía, a excepción de una persona: Albus Dumbledore, quien apretó duramente sus delgados labios y se quedo lívido por algo que todos desconocían. Pero, de pronto, las voces callaron para que segundos después el silbido de una serpiente siseara guturalmente, diciendo algo... algo que esta vez Albus no entendió... pero Harry si.

- Las nubes negras cubrirán el cielo azul cuando el día se quede sin la luz del sol... entonces rezad pecadores, rezad... por la salvación de vuestras almas. El heredero de mi sangre vendrá y destruirá, llamado por la voz celestial de una diosa con ojos de fuego. El elegido y heredero acudirá, luchara contra lo que no se puede vencer. Y ante la traición de la sirena él caerá y el amanecer nunca volverá... pues el reino de la oscuridad vencerá, por siempre jamás.

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Un poco corto, verdad? Sip... lo se! Pero en fin! Si lo juntaba con el siguiente, se haria un poco largo... XD! Tendréis que conformaros y esperar :P

Bueno... creo que poco a poco estoi metiendo algo de intriga, no? -- Aunque aun no he dejao nada claro XD! Tened en cuenta que es el capi 5º!

En fin! Na mas!

Mil besos:

IranBlack

P.D: Quiero más rewiers!


	6. Sirenas

Antes que nada quisiera responder a los reviers… ya que veo que empiezan a haber dudillas -

**Kisunachan**: Lo que ha escuchado Dumbledore no lo sabréis hasta, mas o menos, el capi 20 ( no digo que sea el 20 exactamente… ya que aun no lo escribi, pero x ahí anda la cosa) Paciencia, con el tiempo todos los datos que voy dejando sueltos, congeniarán unos con otros.

Muchos Besos.!

**Thea: **Si, es cierto que el primer capitulo lo colgué hace cinco meses… pero ahora que tengo vacaciones puedo dedicar mucho tiempo al ff, por lo que actualizo mas a menudo. Antes que hacer mas comentarios quisiera decir que yo en ningún momento he dicho que Némesis sea la Hija de Voldemort - . Tal vez os parezca ahora que es lo más seguro ya que es la chica nueva y tal… pero no creáis que lo voy a poner así de fácil. Ya se verá… ya se verá.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

**Myca: **Pues… o.o a las demás le va bien. Quizás fue que se cargó mal la página. A mi me pasa muchas veces cuando leo historias de otras personas. Bueno, espero que consigas arreglar el problemilla pronto para que termines de leer el capi!

Besos!

**JazelBlack: **Bueno, ya he comentado que dejo los capis muy seguidos ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir -

Respecto a lo del nombre de La Hija de la Serpiente, te voy a comentar lo mismo que a Thea. Que yo sepa, no he dicho que Némesis sea la Heredera de Voldemort. No os hagáis ideas precipitadas - Como ya dije, la verdadera identidad se sabrá algo mas adelantado el ff.

Supongo que no estaría mal decirte un par de avances… me lo pensaré para el próximo capi :P.

Sobre el hecho que Némesis quedara en Gry tiene su significado. Pero como es evidente si lo cuento ahora… la intriga respecto a eso desaparecería… y no lo puedo permitir jiji…

En cuento a lo de la profecía, claro, Dumbby no entendió la última parte ya que estaba en el idioma de las serpientes. "El heredero de mi sangre vendrá y destruirá" la Heredera de Slytherin ( pensé que esto estaba claro) es la Hija de Voldemort. Voldemort es el descendiente de Salazar, por lo tanto su Hija también lo es. Sobre lo de la diosa de ojos de fuego… bueno, Ella tiene ojos de ese color. Aunque, repito de nuevo XD, no he dicho que Némesis sea la Hija de la Serpiente.

Ella, tiene que llamar a su padre ( Voldemort, heredero de Slytherin) cuando el momento llegue.

La traición de la sirena es otro punto importante, aunque es normal que no entiendas ya que no he explicado nada. Según avance el ff irás entendiendo.  
Muchos besos!

Ahora si, demos paso al capi 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**SIRENAS**

- Harry... estas dormido?- musito Ron desde su cama de dosel.

- No.

- Por lo del banquete?

- No te preocupes Ron...- susurró Harry.

- Se que has entendido lo que ha dicho esa voz... se que era lengua parsel- dijo Ron en voz casi inaudible, en tono conspirador, pero con cierto temor.

Al no oir contestación de su amigo, el pelirrojo pregunto temeroso:

- Es algo malo verdad?

- Si.

- Cuetame...

- Dijo que rezaramos porque él... vendria ha destruirnos, llamado por una diosa de perfecta y melodiosa voz cuyos ojos son del color del fuego. Dijo que el elegido lucharia... para salvar a la humanidad... pero que caeria, por una traicion... Dijo que el amanecer nunca volverá... que el mal vencerá.

Tras un silencio aterrador, oyendose solamente los ronquidos de Neville Seamus y Dean y la respiracion agitada de Ron.

- El elegido... eres tu?

- Si- contestó tras una pausa- soy yo.

- Hermione y yo te ayudaremos, Harry.

- Lo se.

- La voz podria haber mentido.

- No... era una profecia... esta escrito.

- Ambos sabemos que lo escrito puede ser borrado- musito el pelirrojo intentando convencerse mas a si mismo que a su amigo.

- Buenas noches, Ron.

Harry oculto su cara en la almohada y cerro los ojos con fuerza... para dejar de pensar... para olvidar... para no sentir mas.

* * *

_Querido Padre:_

_Ya estoy en el colegio Hogwarts. Aun no puedo darte ninguna informacion que ansias saber, ya que nada he podido descubrir hoy. Ha sido una noche larga... tengo demasiado en que pensar... _

_Tu hija que te adora:_

_Miss Riddle._

Unas manos delicadas enrrollaron el pergamino, y con precision selló la carta con el simbolo de Lord Voldemort. Saco su lechuza de su jaula, le ato el pergamino sellado en la pata, la acerco con cariño hacia la ventana y la animo a volar.. lejos... muy lejos... donde residia su destino.

* * *

- SIRIUS SIRIUS!

- Ya nada puedes hacer, Harry... se ha ido.

- NO NO! EL ESTA AHI! PRONTO APARECERA!- grito- SIRIUS!

- Harry, dejalo! El esta...

- NO ESTA MUERTO, NO ESTA MUERTO...

- Sunduno ma uander seah cuant drhans cuande deem alonseran-sekun - canto una voz magnifica... adorable... perfectamente mortal.

- SIRIUS!

- Dilih andiluanud daaere-laiuh kiiierise ihirisom aundom ahanndem ihirisom.

- VUELVE SIRIUS!

De pronto todo se volvio negro, ninguna luz, el canto ceso... no habia nadie excepto...

- Harry... Potter... Harry- le llamo la voz- ven Harry... ven...

- TU LE HAS MATADO!

- Te equivocas- nego la voz, que aun siendo fria y mortal era terriblemente hermosa.

- TU ERES ELLA! ERES UNA SERVIDORA DE ÉL!

- Toda hija obedece a su padre... Harry Potter.

- Su hija? - pregunto.

- Si, Harry Potter... Yo soy la heredera de Lord Voldemort...

- Mientes- exclamó- mientes! el no seria capaz de tener una hija! el no sabe lo que es querer!

- Vuelves a aquivocarte... Harry Potter... sabes? él mato a mi madre... y yo hizo por que me queria. Mi padre me quiere.

- Estas loca... vives en una realidad inventada. Ninguna muerte tiene justificacion.

- La tuya si.

- Yo no voy a morir.

- Te equivocas de nuevo... porque yo te matare.

- No podrás.

- Yo soy mas poderosa que el Señor Tenebroso... estoy cerca de ti... muy cerca... y un día... cuando las nubes negras cubran el cielo azul cuando el día se quede sin la luz del sol... entonces reza pecador, reza... por la salvación de tu alma. El heredero de la sangre Slytherin vendrá y destruirá, llamado por la voz celestial de una diosa con ojos de fuego: yo. Tu, el elegido y heredero acudirás, lucharas contra lo que no se puede vencer. Y ante la traición de la sirena caerás y el amanecer nunca volverá... pues el reino de la oscuridad vencerá, por siempre jamás- recito- si Potter... yo también lo he oído... esta noche, en el gran comedor de Hogwarts.

- Imposible.

- En este mundo, lo imposible es posible... tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.

- Luchare contra ti.

Ella se rió con una risa cínica, odiosa, amarga pero horriblemente maravillosa y atrayente y cristalina.

- Nadie escapa a mi poder, Harry... nadie.

* * *

- HARRY! DESPIERTA HARRY!- exclamó Ron asustado.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto soñoliento pero con la respiración agitada debido a la pesadilla vivida.

- Has tenido una pesadilla?- pregunto Neville mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Si... pero tranquilos no ha sido nada- susurro él dándose cuenta que Dean y Seamus también estaban despiertos y que las luces estaban encendidas- siento mucho haberos despertado.

- No te preocupes, Harry- sonrió Thomas- con el paso del tiempo ya nos hemos acostumbrado.

- Que has soñado?- pregunto Seamus intrigado.

- No...no lo recuerdo- mintió.

- Era algo malo?- pregunto Neville asustado.

- Para que gritara como ha gritado, es lo lógico, no?- pregunto socarronamente Seamus.

- Yo creo que ha sido por la muerte de Sirius... te oí llamarle, Harry.

Un silencio sepulcral sacudió la habitación.

- Creo que necesito dormir.

- Si... todos lo necesitamos- afirmo Neville- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- respondió Ron

- Hasta mañana- dijo Seamus.

- Que durmáis bien- corraboró Dean

Pero Harry no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche... y mientras los demás dormían, ignorantes de lo que sucedia a su alrededor, Harry pensaba una y otra vez en la hija de la serpiente... y en como haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Nemesis Mc Sea.

* * *

- Buenos dias, Némesis- saludo Hermione, cuando la joven de ojos negros despertó, estirándose entre sus sabanas color verde esmeralda.

- Buenos días- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que Dumbledore y el sombrero se pusieran de acuerdo anoche para ponerte en 6º curso.

- Yo también estoy muy contenta!

- Por cierto... siento haberme comportando tan mal en el expreso.

- No tiene importancia. Yo también fui muy grosera.

- Amigas?

- Amigas!- exclamó Némesis con los ojos brillantes.

- Date prisa! Vístete! Pronto comenzaran las clases!

- Enseguida!

Mc Sea se duchó, se vistió, cogió su mochila repleta de libros nuevos y bajo junto a Hermione hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Hola chicos!- saludo Hermione

- Buenas, Hermione... Que tal Némesis?- saludo Ron.

- Muy bien gracias. Tengo una buena noticia.

- Sorprendemos- dijo Seamus comiéndosela con los ojos.

- El director ha decidido que debo estar en 6º curso!

- En serio?- pregunto Harry oyendo algo bueno en muchas horas.

- Totalmente- aseguro ella mientras cogía una tostada y la llenaba de mermelada de fresa a rebosar.

- Estupendo! Me alegro mucho, de verdad!- exclamo Harry.

- Todos nos alegramos de tener una nueva compañera- asintió Parvati, abrazando a la nueva Gryffindor.

- Ves como no tenias nada que temer aquí?- le susurro Harry al odio cuando ya nadie miraba.

- Ya...- susurro ella mordiénose el labio.

- Chicos, aquí están los horarios!- exclamo Hermione pasándoselos a Neville.

- Veamos que toca hoy...- dijo Lavender- Historia de Magia a primera hora con Huff.

La chica hizo como si de repente le entrara un fingido estado de sopor.

- Después... transformaciones?- pregunto sin preguntar Ron con voz quejosa- y encima con los sabelotodo de los Rawenclaw.

- Exacto, Ron... y como última antes del recreo tenemos CCM y como no! con los Slytherins.

- Yo no- dijo Némesis de pronto- yo me he apuntado a Estudios Muggles.

- A estudios muggles?- pregunto Dean extrañado.

- Si, quiero saber porque la sociedad los tiene en tan poca consideración.

- Bueno, y después que tenemos?- se pregunto Ron en voz alta- DCLAS con Huff! Con todo el jaleo de ayer, Dumbledore no nos presento al nuevo profesor.

- Profesora- corrigió Hermione mientras hurgaba en su mochila.

- Como lo sabes?

Sin contestar, alzo la mano para señalar a la mesa de profesores, donde aun desayunaban El director, la profesora Sinistra, la profesora Sprout y una mujer... mejor dicho, una joven que todos supusieron que era la nueva profesora de DCLAO. Harry la observo bien. Su pelo largo y liso era de una castaño oscuro, y lo llevaba recogido en una larguisima y perfecta trenza que bajaba hasta tocar el suelo con el último mechón. Sus ojos, que ahora miraban al profesor Dumbledore, quien le estaba comentando algo, eran de color azul y parecían grandes fondos oceánicos... totalmente vacíos. Sus facciones eran finas, y delicadas... muy hermosa... demasiado tal vez- se aventuró a pensar Harry- Era alta y delgada y tenia porte muy orgulloso. Vestía una túnica sencilla pero práctica color marfil y amarillo claro.

- Vienes Harry?- pregunto Ron dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

- Claro.

* * *

- Os prometo que no puedo más!- se quejo el pelirrojo al salir de clase de Mc Gonagal- ya tenemos todo el fin de semana ocupado! Y solo son las 10 y media de la mañana!

- Serénate, Ronald, o te sangrara la nariz- dijo Hermione con paciencia y burla.

- No me llames Ronald.

- De acuerdo Ronnie.

- Ronnie tampoco- exclamó el chico furioso.

- Comadreja tal vez?

- Eso solo lo dice Malfoy- contesto con rencor.

- Malfoy?- pregunto Némesis a la defensiva.

- Le conoces?- pregunto Harry mirándola.

- No... - susurro ella mordiéndose el labio- me suena el nombre... nada más.

- Es un Slytherin... un hurón asqueroso...

- Es un mortífago, Némesis- aclaró Hermione- como toda su familia.

- Sabes lo que es un mortifago no?- pregunto Harry al ver su cara sorprendida.

- Si, si... siervos del señor Oscuro- explico nerviosa.

- Yo prefiero llamarlos lame-culos del señor oscuro- se burlo Ron.

Harry y Hermione rieron con el.

- Yo me voy a estudios muggles... alguien sabe donde esta el aula?- pregunto Nemesis

- En el tercer piso... no tiene perdida, junto al cuadro de Jonathan Hendrich el Oloroso.

- Gracias. Nos vemos luego.

- Adiós

Los tres amigos, ya retrasados, corrieron hacia las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido donde el bondadoso semi-gigante les esperaba.

- Hola chicos, me alegro de veros

- Hola Hagrid, que tal?- pregunto Harry amigablemente.

- Entusiasmado por esta clase... tengo algo preparado que os encantará- explico guiñando un ojo a Hermione.

- Nos asustas Hagrid- dijo Ron sospechando que pronto verían una criatura horrorosamente horrible.

- Bueno! ya estamos todos, verdad? Si... - bramo el hombretón- Bienvenidos un año mas CCM. Espero que este curso sea menos accidental que los pasados- risas de los alumnos- y por ello he pensado clases practicas, reveladoras- Hagrid puso mucho énfasis en esta palabra- y placenteras.

- Profesor, nosotros no encontramos placer en los mordiscos!- rió Seamus.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Prometo que este será un año sin accidentes- dijo riendo junto a los demás.

- Vamos Hagrid! Di de una vez que seres veremos hoy!- le animo Ron.

- Sirenas.

- Sirenas?- pregunto Draco asustado mientras ponía una mueca de horror- dijiste clases sin incidentes!

- No los habrá, Mr Mlalfoy. Son amigas mías... y de Mr Dumbledore. No hay de que preocuparse- aclaro él- ahora por favor, seguidme. Vamos al internarnos en el Bosque.

Malfoy bufó ante esta anunciación.

- Tenemos prohibido ir allí- dijo sin ocultar bien su miedo.

- También tenemos prohibido matar, Mr Malfoy- gruño Hagrid muy duramente- y la gente sigue matando.

Malfoy murmuro algo por lo bajo y sin rechistar, siguió a los demás alumnos hacia el interior del bosque prohibido. No anduvieron mas de 10 minutos cuando se toparon con un ancho río de aspecto frío, hondo y poco seguro, aunque si bastante tranquilo.

- Sentaos y abrid los libros por la pagina 124 y mirad el índice de ese tema- comenzó Rubeus- Parvati, lee por favor.

- Sirenas de lago, Sirenas de rio, sirenas de manantial, sirenas de mar y sirenas de pantano.

- Perfecto, Gracias Miss Patil- dijo el profesor- Hoy estudiaremos y veremos a una sirena de río. Antes de llamarla os explicare cosas sobre estos magníficos seres... Estas sirenas, junto a las de mar, son las únicas que pueden hablar nuestro idioma, pero también tienen el suyo propio, es lo que normalmente se denomina sirenio... aunque hay muchos tipos de sirenio, claro esta. Bueno, como todos os imagináis, son mitad mujeres mitad pez. Tienen cuerpo humano y una larga cola escamosa en lugar de piernas. Las de río, son amistosas por naturaleza y también muy curiosas, les atrae cualquier cosa de color blanco, sea lo que sea. No seáis nunca bruscos con ellas pues, aunque no ataquen, se enfadaran y no nos permitirán que volvamos a observarlas. Hoy conoceremos a tres: Alaina, Neriah y Murron. Os dividiréis en tres grupos y cada grupo dibujara a la sirena que le toque, describiéndola después. Eso si, también debéis hacer uso de la teoría. Preparados?

Casi todos asintieron ávidamente.

- Perfecto- Hagrid en ese momento se saco una pequeña caracola de color blanco deslumbrante y soplo. De la caracola salio un sonido estridente pero hermoso, y casi sin respirar todos mantuvieron en silencio esperando oír el chapoteo de las colas en el agua.

Pronto, un rostro precioso y mágico salió de las profundidades de las aguas, para irse a medio tumbar seductoramente sobre una gran roca plana, cercana a la orilla. El pelo de esta era color verde azulado y de tal longitud que gran parte de la cabellera aun permanecía sumergida en el río. Sus ojos eran verdes extremadamente claros y brillaban traviesamente. Su preciosa cola, azul con destellos plateados en las escamas, chapoteaba graciosamente contra la tranquila superficie produciendo espuma.

- Hola Hagrid- saludo ella con una voz cristalina.

- Buenos dias Neriah.

- Alaina y Murron vendrán ahora... Alaina estaba recogiendo coral... dice haber encontrado un arrecife precioso- se rió la sirena- como si estuviésemos en el mar! Murron esta con ella, intentándola convencer de que en los ríos no hay arrecifes de coral.

- Qué conspiras, Neirah?- pregunto la voz de una sirena, cuyo rostro reflejaba enojo combinado con la hermosura e inocencia. Había salido del interior de las aguas sin que pocos lo notaran. Sus ojos eran color anaranjado con fulgores amarillentos claro y su larguísimo pelo ondulado adorando con pequeñas flores de loto, de color rojo sangre cubría celosamente sus pechos. Su magnifica que formada cola era de color amarillo brillante y destellos dorados surgían de sus múltiples escamas.

- Nada Alaina- replicó con tono inocente.

- Ya claro, que sepas que algún día te demostraré que en los ríos hay corales!- se quejó la sirena sentándose con porte majestuosa sobre la gran piedra donde continuaba sentada Neirah- Buenos días Hagrid.

- Hola Alaina- saludo el hombretón.

- Qué tal estás, Hagrid?- preguntó una tercera voz, perteneciente a la última sirena que faltaba por llegar: Murron.

- Ahora muy feliz al veros a las tres reunidas- sonrió el semi-gigante.

Harry miró atentamente a la tercera sirena. Era la más hermosa de las tres, sin lugar a dudas, y sin embargo parecía ser la más humana. Su pelo era negro... un negro casi mágico, su longitud era ilimitada y su textura parecía ser de la más fina seda. Sus ojos eran azules claros en extremo... y relejaban gran sabiduría. Su nariz era perfecta y su boca serena y apetecible. Su cola era del mismo color que su pelo... negra y de sus escamas salían reflejos blancos. Realmente era muy hermosa. Algo en el interior de Harry tembló... "Y ante la traición de la sirena él caerá" El chico movió negativamente la cabeza... algo tan hermoso no puede ser peligroso... la hermosura no es traidora...

- Bueno chicos, dividíos como os he dicho antes!- gruñó el profesor, dando la espalda a las tres beldades para dirigirse a sus alumnos.

Neville, Harry, Hermione y Ron se pusieron en un grupo; Seamus, Parvati y Dean en otro; Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy formaron otro más.

- De acuerdo! El grupo de Hermione con Murron! El de Dean con Alaina y Neirah con el de Malfoy.

Dicho esto, cada grupo se acercó al río cogió sus respectivos pergaminos y comenzó con el trabajo mandado.

La hora paso muy rápido, incluso para los Slytherins. Muchos tuvieron que admitir que fue una gran clase, y todos desearon que las siguientes fueran igual de buenas. Cuando los tres amigos se iban a marchar del río, algo hizo que al joven de ojos verdes se le cayeran todos los libros de la mochila que acabaron en la orilla, levemente mojados.

Suspirando dijo:

- Ir yendo….. yo os alcanzaré ahora.

- De acuerdo- respondió la Gry. marchándose con Ron.

Harry bajo hasta donde sus libros le esperaban, demasiado concentrado para no resbalar por el barro, como para darse cuenta de que alguien le seguía observando.

- Tu debes ser el joven Potter- dijo más que preguntó.

El chico levantó la mirada sorprendido hacia donde llegaba la voz, descubriendo que quien le hablaba era Murron.

- Pensé que os habíais marchado…..

- Este es mi hogar... por que debería marcharme?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa cínica.

- No sé- se encogió el de hombros, algo confuso.

- Eso me parecía a mí.

Harry apartó la mirada de la sirena y siguió recogiendo sus libros manchados de barro hasta que asustándolo, una mano fina y cubierta de agua le agarró de la muñeca, suave pero firmemente.

- Como has llegado tan rápido hasta aquí?

- Te doy miedo- afirmó ella sin soltarle, ignorando su pregunta- y no te lo reprocho.

- Eso no es cierto- dijo él muy serio.

- Claro que lo es; aunque seas Harry Potter no se te esta prohibido temer- susurró ella- pero te contaré una cosa: no soy yo a quien debes temer, pues no soy la que buscas ni la que te traicionará.

- Conoces...

- Las sabias palabras de Slytherin?- preguntó sin preguntar- las conozco, Harry Potter. Yo estuve ahí cuando las pronunció, en el momento de su marcha de Howgarts.

- Pero….. tu... eres joven!

- Yo soy inmortal.

- Yo no se mucho de Sirenas, pero si sé que envejecen como cualquier humano.

- Yo no. Mi padre era un inmortal. Un ser venido del inframundo... del infierno. Un demonio. Mi madre... una hermosa sirena.

- No eres una sirena totalmente?

- No- reconoció ella con una sonrisa- soy híbrida.

- Y dices que sabes quien de quien habla la profecia. Esa sirena que me traicionará?

Ella rió, con su voz melodiosa, con su risa enigmática... con su sonrisa casi mortal.

- Quien no la conoce? En ríos, en manantiales, en mares y océanos... todos la conocen. Hija de reyes oscuros y de dioses antiguos. Ella es como yo.

- Hija de un demonio?- pregunto él.

- Una hibrida!- le corrigió Murron- su padre es humano, su madre sirena.

- No conozco a nadie con unos padres asi.

- La conocerás... la conocerás….. pero no esperes ver una cola escamosa, como esta- susurró enseñando su propia cola negra- pues ella, como yo, fuera del agua posee dos piernas como una humana normal.

- Tu puedes andar?

- Claro... pero mi hogar es el río. El de ella se convirtió en un castillo de coral y sal... pues la robaron de su hogar... el mar.

- Ya veo- suspiró Harry con la cabeza dándole vueltas con tanta información- no podrías decirme su nombre?

- Demasiada información para un solo día, Harry Potter- musitó ella soltándole la muñeca- ahora debes marchar, este es un lugar peligroso para alguien tan valioso como tu.

- Gracias por...

- La información? De nada... mi destino era informarte- sonrió ella.

Harry termino de recoger todo, le devolvió la sonrisa y dio media vuelta dirección al castillo.

- Volverás?- pregunto desde el rio- volverás a verme?

- Como podría negarme?

Ella sonrió alagada, sumergió la mano en el agua cristalina y saco un objeto blanco, parecido a una concha alargada y se la lanzo.

El la cogió, reconociendo el mismo objeto con el que Hagrid las había llamado y cuando iba a darle las gracias, Murron ya había desaparecido.

* * *

N/A: Holaaa!

Cómo estais? o.o espero que os haya gustado el capi! Y que algunas dudillas se hayan aclarado.

El próximo capilo subiré en cuanto pueda, pero prometo que será pronto! El lunes como mucho.

o.o Bueno! no tengo nada que comentaros! Espero que me dejeis muuuuchos rewiers! - Me hace ilusion que los escribais dando vuestra opinión.

Muchos Besos:

Iran Black


	7. Imogen Mc Gareen

Wahhh! Que ilusión! Rewiers extensos! Ahí van las contestaciones! -

**Kisunachan**: Wahhh! Me alegro mucho que te vaya gustando el ff! - Ten por seguro que las intrigas seguirán a lo largo de los demás capis!

Bueno! Muchos besos, niña! Nos vemos!

**Myca**: Me alegro que al final se solucionara todo! - Y tranquila, por ahora seguiré actualizando rápido, pero me temo que a partir de septiembre no podré. Por las clases y demás uu Aunque, bueno, aún queda un mes para eso.

Besos!

**Jazel Black**: Vamos a ver… por donde empiezo a contestar… mm XD! Ah si! Puedes insistir todo lo que quieras respecto a Némesis! XD El foro de debate esta abierto! - Si crees que ella es la Hija de Voldemort, bien… sino, también XD! Uno de mis propósitos con este fict es confundiros un poquito, respecto a este sentido… tan pronto como haya pruebas de que una es la Hija de la Serpiente, pondré cosas que demuestren que no lo es… os liareis vosotras mismas pensando quien será realmente y quien no. - Lo entendereis a partir de este capi.

Siguiente cosa: sip! Ella esta en Hogwarts!

A ver que más… La Madre de Némesis está muerta, como la madre de la Hija de la Serpiente ( primera coincidencia entre ambas!) pero como ya he dicho habra pruebas que incriminen a otra, mas datos que vuelvan a incriminar a Némesis… en fin… ya lo verás XD!

- Creo que no está mal decirte que estas bien encaminada sobre lo de la Sirena. No es Murron. Este personaje, aunque no lo parece, será un punto importante en la historia pero en el sentido benéfico para Harry. Ella es buena y ayudará a nuestro héroe en todo lo que pueda.

Y, chica, no te sientas tonta por lo que dijiste de Némesis! Esta bien que vayas haciéndote ideas sospechosas, solo quise dejar claro que no iba a poner tan facil la identidad de la Hija de Voldemort. Y que por lo tanto no os hicierais ideas antes de tiempo. No te preocupes. Si a partir de este capi sigues pensando que es Némesis, perfect! - No te voy a ignorar por eso ( vamos, ni se me ocurriría)

Bueno, muchos besos, maja!

P.D: Me encantan los rewiers largos! - Así que, adeltante! Extiéndete todo lo que quieras cuando me mandes uno!

Ahora si! - abramos el telón y demos paso a… el capi 7!

**CAPITULO 7**

**IMOGEN MC GAREEN**

- Harry! –llamó Hermione desde uno de los bancos, de esos que abundaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts- Estamos aquí!

- Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó el pelirrojo, prestándole más atención a una pelota que podría pasar por una quaffle, que a su amigo.

- Me quedé hablando con Murron- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- Quién es Murron?- preguntó inquisitivamente Némesis, a la que Harry no había visto hasta ese momento.

- Una sirena- respondió Hermione por el chico de ojos verdes.

- Sirena?- repitió la joven de pelo negro con el rostro lívido.

- Si- afirmó la castaña mirando a su nueva amiga- eso es lo que he dicho… le tienes miedo a las sirenas, Némesis?

- No… claro que no- negó ella como si el mínimo hecho de tener miedo le pareciese inaudito- sólo que… no esperaba que por aquí hubiese sirenas.

- Y que te ha contado Murron- quiso saber Ron.

- Nada de importancia- mintió Harry con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad- algo sobre las algas de mar y las plantas de río…

- Qué interesante…- murmuró el pelirrojo en ton de burla.

Antes de que nadie más pudiese alegar algo, la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo y el comienzo de la siguiente clase, resonó por todo Howgarts.

- Qué tenemos ahora?- preguntó Harry mientras pensaba en el momento libre que tendría para hablar con Dumbledore y contarle todo lo que sabía.

- DCLAO- respondió Hermione con la voz entusiasmada- tengo ganas de conocer a la nueva profesora!

- Creo que a mi me va a caer muy mal- musitó Némesis fastidiada.

- Y eso?- preguntó Harry extrañado, mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Odio DCLAO… asi que supongo que tampoco me caerá bien la profesora, por muy buena que sea.

- Esos son prejuicios- regañó Hermione con voz severa.

- Yo me conformo que no sea otra Dolores Umbrige- suspiró Harry mientras entraban al interior del aula.

Esta estaba totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de un par de velas colocadas en lugares separados de la habitación. Sin lugar a dudas daba a la clase un toque muy tétrico que a los 4 amigos no les gustó nada.

Sólo había un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff sentados en sus pupitres, cuchicheando entre ellos, mientras observaban con cierto brillo en sus ojos el aula que tanto conocían, pero que tan distinta les parecía ahora.

Rápidamente la hitación se fue llenando de alumnos de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff, y cuando todos los sitios quedaron ocupados la puerta del despacho de la profesora se abrió y cubierta por la penumbra ella bajó por las escaleras de caracol.

Todos estiraban sus cuellos para poder ver bien el rostro de la joven profesora, velado hasta ahora por la oscuridad reinante. Pocos, a excepción de Némesis, Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus, Hermione, Dean y Parvati, la habían visto esa mañana en el Gran Comedor.

Al bajar el último peldaño se situó con su porte majestuosa y erguida junto a la vela más cercana, con lo que todos pudieron ver sus rasgos… su rostro tan perfecto y hermoso. Harry volvió a fijarse de nuevo en aquellos ojos vacíos, huecos, como un pozo sin fondo de color azul: No había nada dentro de ellos, ni amor, ni cariño, ni amabilidad ni siquiera ambición… no había nada. Toda la belleza de su rostro y de su cuerpo se la arrebataban sus ojos. Aunque claro esta, el único que vio esto fue Harry.

A él le seguía pareciendo mucho más bonita Némesis… no cabía comparación. Ambas eran hermosas, pero Mc Sea… era diferente a aquella profesora… la joven de ojos negros… estaba llena de vida.

- Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- dijo con voz clara pero totalmente fría y con un deje de cinismo, mirando su clase con desdén- Mi nombre es Imogen Mc Gareen, y seré vuestra nueva profesora.

Todos la miraron atónitos sin pronunciar una sola palabra… prácticamente sin respirar.

- Pasaré lista, y cuando mencione vuestros nombres levantaréis la mano derecha, de acuerdo?- preguntó con autocracia y sin curvar ni un poco la fina línea que dibujaba sus labios.

Nadie respondió.

- He preguntado si estéis de acuerdo? – repitió con fastidio y elevando un poco la voz- ahora es cuando tenéis que decir: si profesora Mc Gareen. Probemos de nuevo… de acuerdo?

- Si profesora Mc Gareen- repitieron toda la clase al unísono, mientras Harry se sentía el hombre más estúpido del mundo y Némesis intentaba controlar sus nervios para no hacer una tontería.

- Así esta mejor…- comentó con cinismo- comencemos: Hanna Abboth?

- Presente- dijo la rubia levantando la mano derecha.

- Presente- repitió con sarcasmo Imogen Mc Gareen imitando la voz de Hanna, mientras ponía cara de idiota- Niña tonta! Debes decir, Si, profesora Mc Gareen.

- Si, profesora Mc Gareen- musitó Hanna mirando al suelo.

Imogen siguió pasando lista, sacando errores al tono de voz, a la pronunciación, al erguimiento de la mano, hasta que llego a Némesis.

- Némesis Mc Sea.

- Si, profesora Mc Gareen- repitió con un haz de ironía en la voz, mientras que elevaba el brazo derecho con majestuosidad.

- Vaya, vaya… escocesa? – preguntó la profesora mirando detenidamente a la joven.

- Si, profesora Mc Gareen- contestó con la misma ironía mientras aguantaba la mirada.

- De que parte?

- De la costa, profesora Mc Gareen.

- Yo también soy de allí, y no conozco a ninguna familia Mc Sea- replicó Imogen con satisfacción.

- Entonces no conoce a todo el mundo, profesora Mc Gareen.

- Ya veo… - murmuró para si misma- no tienes aspecto de escocesa… no he visto a ningún escocés de ojos negros.

- Me ha visto a mi, profesora Mc Gareen.

Es lista… mucho, habrá que tener cuidado con ella…

- Harry Potter.

- Si, profesora Mc Gareen.

- Espero grandes cosas de ti en esta clase, Potter.

- Si profesora Mc Gareen.

- No olvides quien eres.

- No, profesora Mc Gareen.

- Eres hijo de los grandes… igual que El Señor Oscuro- dijo mientras ponía una mueca que podía pasar por algo parecido a una sonrisa- Te pareces mucho a él… alguien te lo había dicho?

Antes de contestar, el chico de ojos verdes percibió un silencio escalofriante en el aula.

- Si… El mismo Voldemort me lo dijo- contestó con la voz firme- profesora Mc Gareen.

- Te atreves a pronunciar su nombre… que valiente!- dijo con algo de burla- y te dijo porque, acaso?

- No, profesora Mc Gareen.

- Vaya, vaya… así que el viejo Dumbledore aún no te lo ha dicho?

- Decirme el que- preguntó mientras se comenzaba a enfadar- profesora Mc Gareen?

- El por que se te considera igual a El Señor Oscuro, en muchos aspectos- susurró en tono de conspiración.

- No tiene que decirme que él tenía raíces muggles, igual que yo, profesora Mc Gareen.

Ella rió, con una risa escalofriante pero a la vez con un tono hermoso… como si alguna vez, aquella risa pudiera haber llegado a ser sincera y alegre… sin la amargura de ahora.

Moviendo la cabeza en señal de reprobación siguió pasando lista, mientras continuaba sacando fallos a todo, aún que no los hubiera.

La clase pasó con una lentitud inaguantable, mientras la ya detestada profesora hablaba sobre la formación de las palabras que formaban las maldiciones y de cuando en cuando hacia preguntas a Harry.

Cuando el timbre resonó en el aula, todos dieron gracias a un dios desconocido y salieron precipitadamente de clase.

- Pero quien se ha creído que es?- preguntó Ron fastidiado- la hija de un Lord?

- Quizás lo sea- aventuró Hermione.

- Ni siquiera sabe explicar- se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Eso no te lo discuto- musitó Hermione mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Y yo que esperaba alguien mejor que Dolores Umbrige!- ironizó Harry mientras ponía cara de enfado.

- Yo no se quien es esa Umbrige… pero se que Imogen Mc Gareen es inaguantable! Como puede alguien estar tan amargado como ella?

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, una chica de ojos risueños interrumpió su camino hacia la clase de encantamientos.

- Hola Luna- saludó Hermione.

- Hola Hermione- sonrió la joven Rawenclaw- vengo a dar un recado a Harry.

- A mi?

- Exacto- confirmó ella- dice Dumbledore que quiere que vayas a su despacho ahora mismo.

- Ahora?- pregunto él atónito.

- Eso es lo que ha dicho- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros- bueno! Me tengo que ir, tengo DCLAO! Tengo ganas de conocer a la nueva profesora!

- Pues que te sea leve- bufó Ron.

- Por que dices eso?

- Es una bruja malvada… creo que tiene sangre de arpía escocesa.

Luna Lovegood se rió.

- No creo que sea para tanto- replicó ella- bueno! Me marcho! Adios!

- Adiós, Luna.

- Se despidieron todos.

- Mejor me voy ya a donde Dumbledore- dijo Harry- sino llego a clase, os veo en el Comedor.

- De acuerdo! Se lo diremos a Flitwick!

- Gracias!

Mientras que sus tres amigos bajaban al segundo piso, Harry continúo andado por ese pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del despacho de Mr Dumbledore.

- Y ahora que?- preguntó en alto, mirando a la horrible gárgola.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, la gran figura de piedra se movió, dejándole pasar como otras veces.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y tomo el pomo de la puerta de madera y lo giró.

La gran habitación seguía igual que siempre, todo en su sitio… incluido Fawkes, que le miraba con sus ojos cálidos color miel, saludándolo desde su percha.

- Harry- le llamó Mr Dumebledore, haciendo que este girase la mirada hasta donde el director le observaba atentamente- siéntate por favor.

- Gracias- dijo él mientras hacia lo que el profesor le había indicado.

- Grageas de Betty Boot?- le ofreció el anciano mago.

- No, muchas gracias.

- Bueno, pues si me permites… yo voy a coger una…- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que el chico no ponía impedimentos- esta negra tiene muy buena pinta.

Harry miró el pequeño caramelo que el director había escogido. Era negro como el carbón… sinceramente él no hubiese hecho esa elección; la blanca a su lado, tenía una pinta más apetitosa.

Sin mirar a su alumno, se metió la gragea en la boca y la saboreó con gusto.

El chico le miró interrogante.

- Exquisita… sabor a mora- sentenció él- mi preferido.

Tras un corto silencio Mr Dumbledore añadió:

- Y tu Harry, cual hubieras escogido?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos como siempre solía hacerlo.

- Pues…- miró al paquete y de nuevo se fijo en el caramelo blanco- esa.

- La blanca? Pues cógela. Anda! Cómetela- animó el viejo profesor con una sonrisa.

Inseguro, Harry la cogió y se la metió en la boca… pero al instante tuvo que escupirla.

- A que sabía?- preguntó sin abandonar la sonrisa.

- No lo sé… pero sabía fatal- dijo el chico intentando no saborear mucho el asqueroso sabor que permanecía en su boca.

- Es lo que tiene, Harry… a veces las cosas no son como parecen superficialmente- dijo sabiamente- lo recordarás?

- Claro…

- Eso espero… eso espero…

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Que os ha parecido? Espero que os vaya gustando… - estoy intentando esforzarme mucho para hacerlo todo lo mejor posible!

Bueno… Aquí tenéis a la nueva personaje! Imogen Mc Gareen! Os dejare que saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones respecto a ella!

En fin! Muchos besos a todos y a todas!

IranBlack

P.D: Quiero reviers! Muchos muchos rewiers!

P.D.D: Gracias a todas las que seguis el fan fict cada día!


	8. Azhar y Miel

Antes que nada, y como en cada capi, comenzaré poniendo la respuesta a los rewiers:

- **Myca**: Sip, es normal que Imogen caiga mal… o.o Es lo que he intentado al menos… lo que voy a hacer con ella es otra cuestión! Ya lo sabrás -

Muchos besos. Iran

- **Kisuna-chan**: A ti también te cayó mal Mc Gareen? Jaja! Si bueno, como le dije a Myca es totalmente normal, es una arpía! XD bueno, bueno… mejor no digo más :X

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, guapa!

- **Carolina T:** Bienvenida a mi historia! - Bueno, la identidad de la Hija de Voldemort tendrá que esperar hasta unos cuantos capis más (no muchos, tranquilidad)

En fin, no te puedo decir si es o no Imogen la Hija de la Serpiente… porque sino a donde se iría la intriga? XD Os dejo que os liéis a vuestro gusto :P

Sobre ese comentario que dijo Harry, si… está metiendo la pata horriblemente. Pero él mismo lo sufrirá en sus carnes en algún momento del ff. No creo que tras esto lo olvide.

Bueno, te dejo ya -

Iran

- **Jazel Black**: Hola maja! - Me satisface saber que he logrado confundirte un poquito.

Vamos a ver, voy a intentar responder un poquito a tus dudillas: Si… Imogen y Némesis (alguna de las dos) pueden ser la sirena o/ y la hija de Voldy. ¿Quién es¿Quién no es? Ahhh… ya se sabrá. Ambas tienen puntos a su favor y puntos en su contra. Lo que digo. Ambas tienen posibilidades muy altas.

Te voy a confesar una cosa: Jamás pensé que alguien llegaría a la conclusión de que la sirena pueda estar compinchada con Voldy. Es una duda acertada. Te diré que… tendrás que esperar un poquito para saber si la sirena esta o no está al servicio del señor oscuro.

En fin, me alegra que te guste tanto mi ff! - Espero que este capi te resulte tan bueno como el anterior.

Bueno, muchos besos! Nos vemos!

Iran.

Ahora que la contestación a vuestros mensajes ha concluido, demos paso con emoción al capi 8 de La Hija de la Serpiente!

Aviso: Es un capi de transición, osease que no pasa nada realmente trascendente.

P.D: Quiero rewiers eh?

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**AZAHAR Y MIEL**

- Bueno, Harry- comenzó Albus- la verdad es que no te he llamado aquí para evaluar los sabores de las grageas de todos lo sabores de Betty Boot.

- Supongo…- rió Harry.

- Quería preguntarte haber si tienes algo que contarme.

- No… quiero decir! Si… hay varias cosas…

- Como la profecía de ayer, por ejemplo- afirmó ALbus, mas que preguntó.

- Si, una es esa.

- Entendiste lo que dijo?

- Si, era parsel, director.

- Recuerdas algo de lo que dijo?

- Mmm… más o menos- dudó Harry- Las nubes negras cubrirán el cielo azul cuando el día se quede sin la luz del sol... entonces rezad pecadores, rezad... por la salvación de vuestras almas. El heredero de mi sangre vendrá y destruirá, llamado por la voz celestial de una diosa con ojos de fuego. El elegido y heredero acudirá, luchara contra lo que no se puede vencer. Y ante la traición de la sirena él caerá y el amanecer nunca volverá... pues el reino de la oscuridad vencerá, por siempre jamás… creo que era algo así.

- Entonces no oímos lo mismo- dijo ALbus con un deje de tristeza.

- Usted también sabe parsel?

- No… yo entiendo las hablas antiguas… las voces que salian del sombrero eran las voces de 3 de los fundadores: G. Gryffindor, H.Hufflepuff y R. Rawenclaw.

- Y hablaban en otro idioma- entendió Harry.

- Exacto.

- Entonces la voz que yo entendí era…

- La de Salazar Slytherin- terminó el director.

- Entiendo.

- Has entendido lo que dice la profecía?

- Si… al menos eso creo- dijo él- es sencillo. El heredero de Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, vendrá llamado por la voz de una diosa de ojos de fuego. El elegido y heredero luchará contra Voldemort y debido a la traición de una sirena, caerá. Y así el reino de Voldemort gobernará el mundo mágico y muggle- explicó el joven- algo así?

- Si, así es- confirmó el anciano- pero… sabes quien es el elegido y heredero?

- Yo?

- Exacto, tu Harry.

- Pero no es algo nuevo…

- Para mi no, pero para ti si.

- No entiendo, profesor… pero si el año pasado ya descubrí con la profecía de Trewlawney que yo era el elegido. Usted me lo confirmó!

- Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé- asintió Albus- pero… nadie nunca te dijo que tu eras Heredero, verdad?

Harry caviló un momento y negó con la cabeza.

- Supongo que se referirá a ser heredero de mi familia, los Potter, no?

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla y miró detenidamente al chico.

- Tienes algo más que contarme, Harry?

El chico, comprendiendo que Mr Dumebledore quería dejar la pregunta para otro día, contestó:

- Si.

- Cuéntame.

- Esa misma noche, soñé con ella- musitó Harry arrepintiéndose de repente de haberle dicho al director que aún debía de contarle más cosas.

- Ella? Tu madre?

- No!- exclamó Harry- no… soñé con La Hija de Lord Voldemort.

El chico de ojos verdes miró al director esperando alguna reacción… pero no ocurrió nada.

- Y… que ocurrió en ese sueño?

- Me dijo que me iba a matar… que esa era su misión. Me dijo que me observaba… que ella estaba en el castillo.

- Entiendo- dijo el director con tono cansado- algo más?

- Del sueño no recuerdo mucho más- musitó el chico- pero esta mañana después de C.C.M… en la que estábamos estudiando las sirenas de río… me quedé rezagado por que mis libros cayeron a la orilla del río. Y allí una de las sirenas, Murron, comenzó a hablar conmigo.

- En serio? normalmente no hablan con extraños- sonrió Albus mientras se imaginaba algo.

- No sé- se encogió el chico de hombros- supongo que le apetecería hablar conmigo… Murron me dijo que yo no la debía temer. Que ella no era la Sirena que el buscaba… ni la que me iba a traicionar. Me dijo que ella misma había oído la profecía de Slytherin de los propios labios del fundador…me comentó que ella era inmortal, que su padre era un ser del inframundo… que su madre era sirena. Dejó caer que conocía a la sirena de la que hablaba la profecía, me dijo que todos la conocían… y que era como ella: una hibrida.

- Mitad demonio, mitad sirena?- pregunto Albus.

- Eso creí yo…pero no. Su madre era sirena, su padre humano- explicó Harry- Y lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando me dijo que yo nunca la vería con una cola de escamas, si no andando con dos piernas, como cualquier bruja.

- Lo suponía… es la bendición de las hibridas con madres sirenas… Te dijo algo más?

- No… no quiso decirme el nombre- suspiró el chico- pero me hizo prometer que volvería a visitarla… tal vez otro día me lo diga.

- No creo que sea tan sencillo.

- Yo tampoco.

Después de un largo silencio, Albus preguntó:

- Eso es todo?

- Si profesor…

- Bien, entonces vete al Comedor, pronto acabará la clase- sonrió Mr Dumbledore- y ya sabes… cualquier otra cosa que debas contarme… no dudes en hacerlo.

- Si profesor.

- Ah…por cierto Harry, el sábado son las pruebas de quidditch y el nombramiento de un nuevo capitán. Suerte.

- Gracias, Señor.

* * *

- Menudo día- suspiró Ron dejándose caer sobre el sofá de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- Ronald, recuerda que estamos en 6º curso- le regañó Hermione.

- Qué no me llames Ronald!- se quejó el muchacho mirando malhumorado a la castaña.

- De acuerdo Ronnie- rió ella.

- Hermione!- exclamó el pelirrojo- para ya!

- Si no estoy haciendo nada…- dijo la chica fingiendo estar ofendida.

Harry resopló y miró con curiosidad a Némesis.

- Qué tal el primer día?

- Si no hubiese sido por esa estúpida de Imogen Mc Gareen- bufó la chica mientras sus ojos negros relampagueaban- pero por lo demás muy bien!

- Me alegro de que te sientas a gusto aquí- sonrió el chico mientras miraba el fuego- yo he tenido muy buenos momentos, sabes? Pero… también malos.

- Malos? Es posible que Harry Potter lo haya pasado mal alguna vez- preguntó Némesis con un tono de resentimiento que Harry no notó.

- Bueno… no es fácil ser huérfano- dijo él.

- Pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé- admitió él- pero… a veces cuando las cosas van mal me gustaría agarrarme a algún recuerdo de ellos… pero no tengo ninguno, Voldemort me impidió tenerlos.

- Te entiendo.

- No, no puedes entenderme- dijo él sin mirar a la chica a los ojos- tal vez tu madre… muriera… pero tienes algún recuerdo suyo. Sigues teniendo un padre… al que acudir, quien te quiere… y quien te protegerá ante todo. A mi no me queda nada…

- Tienes amigos.

- Si- asintió, mientras miraba sonriente a sus dos mejores amigos que discutían acalorados- no sé que haría sin ellos…

- Y también me tienes a mi, Harry- susurró Némesis con una voz tan dulce y perfecta que el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla anonadado- te prometí que te ayudaría a superar tus miedos y tus temores.

- Gracias- dijo él sinceramente.

- Y se que ahora temes… - musitó ella- a tu destino.

Él retiró la mirada fastidiado.

- No le temo… solo me desagrada que mi futuro ya este marcado, escrito- dijo él- sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Evitar luchar con Voldemort?

- No, sé que eso lo haré… debo hacerlo, pero porque yo lo deseo. Tengo muchas personas a quienes debo vengar- musitó Harry- lo que quiero evitar es hacer todo lo que me predestinaron… quiero manejar mi futuro yo mismo, como cualquier persona… aunque al final llegue al mismo punto.

- La lucha final con el Señor Oscuro?

- Exacto.

- Le odias mucho, verdad?

- No debería?

- Odiar es malo.

- Matar también lo es- ironizó él- y el lo hace constantemente.

- Eso no significa que debas odiarle- intentó ella explicar.

- Por las barbas de Merlin- susurró Harry en tono bajo pero extremadamente duro- el ha acabado con lo que más he querido! Mató a mi padre! Acabó con mi madre cuando yo apenas contaba con un año! Después, cuando más le necesitaba, hizo asesinar a Sirius! Mi única familia! Es que no lo ves? Él ha destruido mi vida! Pero no solo la mía! Mira, Némesis, mira! Ves a ese chico? Se llama Neville Longbotton! Sus padres están en San Mungo… eran aurores! Los seguidores de Voldemort les hicieron perder la cordura por culpa de la maldición cruciatus! Neville sólo tenía un año! Te parece eso digno de perdonar! De olvidar?- susurró el chico con ojos brillantes por el enfado- Lo siento… yo jamás podré dejar de odiar a Voldemort.

Cuando el chico volvió a mirar a los ojos a Némesis se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya… estaban brillantes y él comprendió que estaba a punto de llorar.

- No… no sabia… no tenia ni idea!- tartamudeo ella- yo no lo defiendo… no defiendo nada de lo que hace, pero lo único que se que la vida no es azahar y miel… ahora si me disculpas Harry… estoy muy cansada.

Dicho esto le levantó del sillón y con porte orgullosa y majestuosa se apresuró a llegar hasta su habitación para echarse a la cama y llorar…penando en lo que le dijo el sombrero seleccionador: Aprende a llorar! Vuelve a sentir! y maldiciendo el momento en el que le robaron su vida… aquella vida que casi había olvidado pero que un chico de ojos verdes había hecho que volviera a surgir de su corazón… su antigua vida… una vida de azahar y miel.


	9. Las pruebas de Quidditch

**CAPITULO 9**

**LAS PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH**

_Querido Padre: _

_Han pasado tantas cosas… esto es muy diferente a lo que alguna vez llegue a imaginar, pero supongo que descripciones serán innecesarias, ya que tu mismo pudiste ver todo lo que ahora mismo a mi me rodea._

_Respecto a Potter… es un chico extraño. Tú siempre me hiciste creer que sería un chico superficial, frío y arrogante, pero lo que yo he podido llegar a percibir hoy es que carece de ambición, de buenas intenciones pero he podido percibir cierto grado de odio y venganza cubriéndole el alma… algo que podremos aprovechar para destruirle y corromperle, no te preocupes que yo me encargare de eso._

_He podido descubrir que esta muy bien protegido por amigos, una de ellas de gran inteligencia… tendré cuidado con ella, ya que podría arruinar todos nuestros planes._

_Sin tener más que contarte, se despide tu más devota sirviente:_

_Miss Riddle._

* * *

Los días de la semana comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, para alegría de Harry que deseaba realizar las pruebas de quidditch cuanto antes pues llevaba demasiado tiempo sin montar en su escoba.

Enfadado consigo mismo, desde la noche que Némesis y él hablaron, intentó comportarse con ella lo mejor posible con el fin de que ella viera que no era un insensible. Él sabía que ella le había perdonado y que ya no quería recordar nada de esa charla, y aún así él seguía comportándose con ella de la mejor manera posible.

Des esta forma llegó el sábado y a las 10 de la mañana todos los integrantes de Gryffindor estaban en el lugar de juego, esperando ansiosos el comienzo de las pruebas.

- Harry, Katy, Alicia! Ginny y yo queremos hablar con vosotras- dijo Ron con cara algo extraña, minutos antes de que comenzara todo.

- De que se trata?

- Empezaré yo- dijo la chica pelirroja- como sabrás, el año pasado ocupé tu puesto de buscadora… pero la verdad es que aparte de que no me gusta… el tu puesto. Asi que me gustaría estar en lugar de Angelina, formando parte de las buscadoras.

- No hay problema- exclamó Alicia contenta- estaremos encantada de que formes parte de las buscadoras! Seremos un gran equipo!

Ginny sonrió encantada.

- Y tu Ron? No estás contento en tu puesto de guardián?- preguntó Katy.

- Pues…- comenzó él- no. Sinceramente querría otro puesto.

- Otro?- preguntó Harry extrañado- cual?

- Golpeador?- inquirió Alicia.

- El de las gradas- musitó Ron mirando al suelo.

Un silencio muy tenso sacudió a los integrantes del equipo.

- Ron se refiere a que quiere dejar el equipo- tradujo Hermione que había llegado poco antes.

- Es eso cierto?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes incrédulo.

- Si- contestó el pelirrojo mirándole.

- Nosotros no te podemos obligar, Weasley- dijo Alicia apenada.

- Está decidido- sentenció Ron con firmeza.

- No vas a cambiar de opinión?

- No.

- De acuerdo…- dijo Katy- buscaremos a un nuevo guardián.

- Vamos Ron, Némesis nos está esperando en las gradas- le animó Hermione cogiéndole del brazo.

- Si vamos.

- Bueno! Entonces tenemos que buscar dos golpeadores y… un guardián!

- Exacto!

- Pues que comiencen las pruebas!- exclamó Ginny entusiasmada.

Asi pues dieron comienzo las pruebas de quidditch para volver a formar el equipo de Gryffindor.

Durante toda la mañana se montaron en una escoba e intentaron para quaffles o darle a las bludggers media casa de los leones. Cuando acabaron, Harry Katy, Alicia y Gynny estaban exhaustos.

- Qué hacemos?- pregunto Harry refiriéndose a quien debían escoger para rellenar los puestos.

- Yo creo que los más indicados son los Hermanos Creevey (N/A: Siempre he pensado que son los mejores para sustituir a Fred y George en el equipo XD)- opinó Katy.

- Colin y Dennis?- se asustó Harry.

- Son buenos Harry…- dijo Alicia.

- Si… si buenos con el bate son…- afirmó el chico poco convencido.

- Vamos… son algo raritos! Pero démosles una oportunidad- animó Ginny riéndose- los demás eran penosos.

- Si… creo que tenéis razón.

- Claro que la tenemos!- sonrió Alicia.

- Y… el guardián?

Katy y Ginny bufaron.

- Son malísimos todos- se entristeció Alicia- nunca había visto nada peor… ni el año pasado.

- Tenemos que hacer que Ron vuelva- dijo Harry.

- Por más que le insistas no lo hará- negó la pelirroja.

- Harry- llamó tímidamente una voz dulce desde una corta distancia de donde estaban reunidos.

- No te había visto, Némesis- dijo Harry alegrándose de verla.

- Estabas demasiado ocupado- contestó con delicadeza- Ron y Hermione se han marchado…

- A dónde?- quiso saber él

- A la enfermería… Hermione se encontraba mal- contestó con una sonrisa traviesa- me dijo que no te preocuparas.

Entonces Harry vio la solución de los problemas del equipo. Miró de arriba a bajo a su amiga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y le evitara la mirada.

- Némesis… ven un momento- la llamó con tono serio.

- Qué te propones, Harry?- preguntó Katy mirando atónita a la delicada y orgullosa muchacha dudando que pudiera sostenerse en una escoba.

- Has montado alguna vez en escoba?- preguntó Harry, ignorando a la buscadora.

- Nunca- negó la chica- no me gustan las alturas.

- Mc Sea no es la más apropiada para ser buscadora, Potter- dijo Alicia.

- Dadme un mes y será mejor que Oliver- pidió Harry quitando por primera vez la mirada de su amiga.

- Te has vuelto loco? Un mes?- exclamó Katy- Nunca podrás conseguirlo, y Gryffindor perderá la liga.

- Querías formar parte del equipo, Némesis?- preguntó el chico volviendo a ignorar a Katy, que se empezaba a sentir molesta.

- Yo…- titubeó confundida- no sé…

- Aprenderás- le animó Ginny.

La joven de ojos negros sonrió, asintió levemente con la cabeza miró a Harry a los ojos.

- Perfecto.

- Ahora solo falta anunciar a los golpeadores- dijo Katy vencida.

- POR FAVOR! LAS PRUEBAS HAN CONCLUIDO-gritó Alicia haciéndose oír por encima del murmullo reinante- LOS GOLPEADORES SERÁN: DENNIS Y COLIN CREEVY. LA GUARDIANA: NEMESIS MC SEA. FELICIDADES A LOS TRES.

Los dos hermanos Creevey se acercaron dando saltos de alegría al selecto grupo de jugadores.

- Mira Dennis!- exclamó Colin- vamos a estar en el equipo con Harry!

- Genial hermano.

El chico de pelo negro puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Nemesis y Ginny rieron.

- Esto va a ser divertido- aventuró Alicia mirando a su amiga Katy.

- Y que lo digas…- asintió ella- antes de que nos vayamos debemos nombrar al nuevo capitán o capitana.

- La verdad es que Katy y yo ya lo habíamos hablado- sonrió Spinnet- Pensamos, creemos, estamos plenamente seguras de que Harry será un gran capitán.

- Yo?

- No hay otro Harry por los alrededores- dijo Ginny contenta- yo estoy de acuerdo.

- Nosotros también- gritaron al unísono los dos golpeadores.

- Y tu, Mc Sea? Quieres que Harry sea el nuevo capitán?

- Si es él quien va a enseñarme… que mejor que siendo un gran capitán- sonrió ella con dulzura.

- Entonces hecho!- dijo Alicia contenta- Harry Potter nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor!

* * *

- Capitán?- exclamó Hermione más que preguntó mientras le abrazaba-Felicidades Harry! Te lo mereces, de verdad!

- Gracias, Hermione.

- Me alegro mucho, de verdad! – dijo Ron sinceramente.

- Capitán?- preguntó una voz fría arrastrando las palabras con un deje de burla- Cabeza Rajada es… capitán de su equipo?

- Lárgate Malfy- exclamó Hermione con fastidio.

- Háblale a una pared sangre sucia.

- Maldito Hurón!- se enfureció el Weasley sacando la varita.

- No!- acudió Némesis corriendo- Déjale Ron…baja la varita.

- Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- se preguntó Draco en voz alta acercándose más a Némesis- Mc Sea si no me equivoco…

- Así es.

- Yo que tu no me mezclaría con esta basura- dijo señalando con un gesto desdeñoso a los 3 amigos- tu eres de sangre limpia, debes estar con la gente que te corresponde.

- Estoy donde debo estar… donde quiero estar.

- Tu padre se pondría furioso que compartes cuarto con una sangre sucia.

- Mi padre no manda en mi vida.

- Ah no?- rió el rubio- no me hagas reír.

- Quieres que te borre esa sonrisa desdeñosa de tu bonita cara, Malfoy?

Harry, como todos los demás, se sorprendieron al oír el tono que empleó la joven… era tan frío… cínico… tan malvado que a más de uno se le puso la carne de gallina.

- Yo te lo he advertido, Mc Sea…

- Yo también a ti- replicó ella en tono cortante- Déjame en paz… a mi y mis amigos.

Los ojos grises del Malfoy se entrecerraron de odio y su expresión se volvió dura y fría. Sin decir una sola palabra más dio media vuelta y seguido de sus gorilas, se marchó.

- Conoces a Malfoy!- la acusó Hermione- dijiste que no le conocías!

- Dije que había oído hablar de él, eso es todo.

- Eso es todo?- ironizó Hermione- Por Dios, Némesis! Al parecer él si te conoce!.

- Conoce a mi padre.

- Y tu nunca le habías visto.

- Has hoy no.

Hermione la miró desconfiada.

- Habló como si tu padre fuera un mortífago.

El rostro de Némesis se contrajo de enfado.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe!

- Asi que lo es!- exclamó ella triunfante- sabía que había algo en ti que no cuadraba.

- Realmente crees que la hija de un mortífago estaría en la casa de Gryffindor?

Entonces Hermione cayó y Ron sonriente dijo:

- Vamos a calmar los ánimos! No debemos permitir que cada vez que Malfoy irrumpa en nuestras vidas acabemos peleándonos. Si quieres saber una cosa, Némesis, a mi no me pareces una mortífaga ni mucho menos.

La joven asintió.

- Será mejor que vayamos a comer…

- Será lo mejor- corroboró Hermione dirigiédole una sonrisa de disculpa a su amiga.

- Por cierto, Némesis- se acordó Harry mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor- Qué día te viene bien para entrenar?

- Umm- pensó- los viernes?

- Vale… el viernes está bien. En cuanto terminen las clases iremos al campo de juego y practicaremos toda la tarde, de acuerdo? Le diré a la profesora Hooch que esté con nosotros desde el anochecer, ya no se nos permite estar solos a esa hora.

- De acuerdo- exclamó la joven de nuevo contenta.

* * *

- Harry!- llamó Ron mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de los chicos de 6º curso.

- Dime- dijo el chico que estaba buscando el mapa del merodeador entre el desorden de su baúl.

- Ha llegado esto para ti- jadeó Ron entregándole un sobre sellado

Curioso, el chico lo desdobló y comenzó a leer:

_Potter:_

_Si recuerda bien, le informamos en el momento de su iniciación en la Orden que debía ser entrenado y que yo sería su instructor._

_De esta forma, le esperaré todos los lunes en mi despacho a las 6 de la tarde. No se retrase._

_Atentamente._

_Severus Sanpe._

- De quien es?- preguntó Ron que seguía mirando al chico de forma interrogante.

- De Snape.

- De Snape?- se extrañó el pelirrojo- que demonios quería ese pelo grasiento.

- Informarme de…de… mis nuevas clases de Oclumancia- mintió el chico sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor moral al mentirle a su mejor amigo.

- Otra vez?- bufó él sin percibir la mentira- espero que no nos des nochecitas como las del año pasado.

- Descuida Ron- murmuró Harry- descuida…

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Antes de nada, decir que no tengo tiempo para nada! Mis examenes se aproximan y tengo el tiempo justito. Por eso, no pude contestar a los rewiers… lo siento mucho.

Pero no os preocupeis x la actualizacion! Tengo escrito hasta el capi 20… asi que tranquilidad!

Nos vemos pronto!.


End file.
